


Haikyuu NSFW week

by Monestsukki



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Car Sex, Confessions, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Hot Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Hypersensitivity, Jealousy, Kink hands, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Top Hinata Shouyou, aurealism, erotic dances, osamu cOOkiNg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monestsukki/pseuds/Monestsukki
Summary: week dedicada a mis hermosas ships.💥💥💥💥💥💥advertencia💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥Alto contenido sexual explícito, fetiches, torceduras, violencia corporal leve a moderada, lenguaje sexual explícito, porno con trama o sin trama...pero mayormente con trama XD.Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen son de Haruichi Furudate.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hirugami Fukuro & Hoshiumi Korai, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas, Inunaki Shion/Sokolov Tatsuto, Kiryuu Wakatsu/Usuri Michiru, Meian Shugo & Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 56





	1. Dia1. Hinata Shoyo x Miya Atsumu

**Author's Note:**

> Una advertencia más: en este OS ambos son menores de edad, si no está agusto con eso no lo lea, no es para ti.

Al terminar el partido contra Karasuno, Atsumu se sentía extrañamente exitado, eufórico y decepcionado. Había sido el partido más satisfactorio que haya tenido desde que juega al voley, en especial jugar contra ese pequeño mounstro de 1. 63cm de cabellos anaranjados. De resistencia infinita y confianza sin igual, la promesa que le hizo se sintió tan íntima, tan sincera, que esperaba que el chico le haya creido. 

Despidiéndose uno a uno los jugadores se daban las manos y las gracias por el juego, cuando Atsumu toco la mano de Hinata sintió un escalofrío, ver esos enormes ojos color caramelo le produjo un extraño sentimiento que se incrustó en su pecho, esa calidez que sientes al estar al sol después de haber pasado varios días en el frío del invierno. 

Rápidamente salieron de la cancha, olvidado por el momento la calidez para dar paso a su conflicto interno de haber perdido. Osamu junto a Suna y Ginjima desaparecieron, seguro de que irían por algo de comer. Aran, Omimi y Kita buscaron lugares para descansar y ver lo siguientes juegos en lo que los entrenadores ultimaban detalles del partido que perdieron. 

Los demás también se dispersaron, dejandolo a él con su aún atribulada mente; el malestar por la derrota, la emoción por el increíble partido y lo colgado que había quedado del pelirrojo con ese salto mounstroso. Decidió ir a refrescarse al baño, quería lavar un poco su cara sudada y tener un momento a solas, era lo que necesitaba. Viendo que los baños cerca de las canchas estaba abarrotados, optó por ir a los del tercer piso, que por lo regular siempre estaban vacíos.

Al entrar comprobó que solo había uno ocupado. Dejando su bolso deportivo sobre el lavabo busco su toalla facial y su crema humectante. El contacto del agua fría en su piel le hizo suspirar y sentirse más aliviado, al enderezarse y tomar su toalla escucho que la puerta del cubículo ocupado se abrió, pero lo ignoro y se concentro en secar su cara con cuidado, dando golpecitos suaves pues jamás le a gustado rascar su cara con la toalla como lo hace Samu. No, el va con cuidado por qué debe de cuidar su cutis y siempre estar presentable para sus admiradores.

Al no escuchar que alguien se acercara a lavarse las manos o salir del cubículo, bajo un poco la toalla para ver lo que pasaba. Por el espejo podía verse —y para su sorpresa— que quien seguía parado era el enano que acababa de machacarlo en la cancha. 

Estaba ahí parado, indeciso y tembloroso, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Shoyo-kun, hola.

—Mi-Miya-san, ho-hoola— Hinata dijo avergonzando de su tartamudeo y no poder dar un semblante más compuesto al rubio. Aún mantenía un pie dentro del baño por si tuviera que entrar y encerrarse si el gemelo quisiera atacarlo.

—Jaja vamos no muerdo.

—¡Aaah no-no es eso!, espera, ¿Por qué me morderias? 

—Bueno nos ganaste y sería motivo suficiente, pero no lo haré, así que sal de ahí— tratado de sonreír honesto pero solo le salió una sonrisa torcida.

Un poco nervioso, Hinata se acercó al lavabo. 

Viéndolo más de cerca Atsumu noto el tono rosado en su mejillas y sus ojos muy cansados, pero sobre todo el rubor que también se extendía por su orejas y su cuello, extraño por qué no estaba así de rojizo cuando terminó su encuentro en el partido. 

Sin pensarlo estiro su mano a la frente del más bajo, haciendo que este pegará un brinco de miedo y un chillido, Hinata se aparto al instante y poniéndose en posición de pelea con ambos puños alzados sobre su pecho.

—¡dijiste que no me morderias!. 

—No te estoy mordiendo, solo reviso tu temperatura, estás muy rojo ¿seguro que estás bien? ¿No te estará adónde fiebre?.

El ya rojizo de sus mejillas y cuello se intensifico, evitando la mirada preocupada del rubio le dijo.

—No-no, estoy bien...yo...yo solo— tomando nerviosamente su chamarra empezó a estrujarla, paresia un niño que acababan de cachar en una travesura y Atsumu no pudo evitar volver a sentir ese estremecimiento en su cuerpo, una especie de emoción que no sabía de dónde venía. 

—Oh, no me vallas a decir que te estabas masturbándo en el cubículo y por eso estás así— con tono burlón y una sonrisa a un más torcida Atsumu vio como Hinata lo miro con ojos muy abiertos y bingo, lo había cachado en su travesura.

—¡Yo-yo no!...¡oh dioses!...¡no es lo que cree Miya-san!— Hinata movio sus manos frenéticamente y volviendo a evitar la mirada que lo escrutaba, pero su sonrojo solo termino por recorrerse a toda su cara y Atsumu estaba seguro que sus hombros y pecho debían estar igual. Así que quiso comprobarlo. Acercándose lentamente aún con la sonrisa ladina y torcida y sus ojos bajos viéndolo fijamente. 

Hinata por alguna razón se sintió estimulado al ver esa cara del rubio mayor.

-Soy Atsumu Shoyo-kun, recuerda que hay dos Miyas y quisiera que recordarás mi nombre...el nombre del que hará que te corras nuevamente— al escuchar esto Hinata ya tenía la espalda pegada a la pared con Atsumu a milímetros de su cuerpo con una mano recargada en la pared, aún lado tenía la puerta a su alcance y Atsumu no había puesto la mano de ese lado dándole a entender que podía irse en cualquier momento. Cando la mente de Hinata termino de procesar las últimas palabras un escalofrío nació desde su nuca y termino en la planta de sus pies, y lejos de asustarse, se emociono inexplicablemente. 

Viendo los ojos cafés de Atsumu dónde la paciencia y la esperanza brillaban, pero seguía manteniendo el espacio para que se marchara si asi lo queria. Para Hinata fue como si su reciente sueño febril se hiciera realidad pues al sacarse la exitacion del partido los ojos castaños, los fuertes brazos y las piernas gruesas y esculpidas de Atsumu le había hecho tener un buen orgasmo minutos antes. 

Al ver Atsumu que Hinata no se movía, levanto la mano hacia la manija y giró el seguro dejándolos encerrados.

Atsumu coloco a Hinata sobre la parte lisa del lavabo, haciendo su maleta a un lado con el tracero del pelirrojo. Tomando sus pantalones cortos y Hinata levantando la cadera para que pudiera sacarlos junto a sus boxers. Todo esto mientras se devoraban la boca, los jadeos que nacían en la garganta de Hinata eran comida para Atsumu, las manos ansiosas del más bajo recorrían los firmes hombros de Atsumu siendo una forma para sostenerse y hacerlo más real. 

Atsumu al apartarse para poder ver bien a Hinata, se dio cuenta que el rubor también se veía en sus piernas, en esos deliciosos y tonificados muslos, también viendo su generoso —una sorpresa más— miembro que a penas quería despertar. Con su mano en el pecho del más bajo lo hizo recargarse en el espejo a modo de tener más espacio, se agachó para tomar el pene de Hinata en sus manos. El toque hizo a Hinata estremecerse y jadear pues aún estaba sensible de su corrida anterior, pero esto iba a ser mucho mejor.

—¿Aun estás sensible aquí Shoyo-kun? No te preocupes seré gentil— sacando su lengua y lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta flacida, el sabor salado no era tan fuerte como pensó y el aroma era un almizcle entre suavizante de telas y el aroma propio de Shoyo, algo que no era en nada desagradable, pensando que hasta en ésto el chico era suave. 

La sensación hizo que Hinata estrujarla su chamarra con las manos y cerrará los ojos pues se sentía increíble pero era demasiado aún para procesar. Atsumu sintió el pequeño tirón en el pene de Hinata y la vena que la atravesaba empesando a hincharse al mismo tiempo que el miembro, volviendo a lamer pero ahora en la cabeza hipersensible, Hinata tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar. 

Atsumu vio entre sus pestañas negras y tupidas la adorable expresión del pelirrojo; sus mejillas totalmente en carmín y sus ojos entre abiertos.

Recordando que era lo que quería ver en un principio se enderezó dejando por un momento el miembro del más bajo desatendido. Hinata lo estaba viendo fijo como si una parte de el siguiera sin creer que estaba pasando eso. Atsumu le guiño un ojo y apartó las manos de Hinata que seguían sujetando fuerte su chamarra, bajo lentamente su cierre mientras el pelirrojo lo vio extraño, captando en seguida que era lo que quería el rubio, se dejó hacer. 

Sacando el chamarra y dejándola arrugarse detrás de Hinata, enseguida saco la camisa blanca dejándola caer en alguna parte junto a sus pantalones cortos. Atsumu trago en seco pues la gloriosa imagen de Hinata ahí con la piel blanca y lechosa ahora manchada en rojo se veía deliciosa y como imagino sus hombros, su pecho, incluso sus brazos estaban adorablemente moteados en rojo, su estómago aún que sin músculos era firme y el sonrojo amenazaba con llegar hasta ahí. Hinata al recargarse sintió el frío del espejo y eso solo sirvió para seguir mandando electricidad a todo su cuerpo, dándose cuenta que no solo su pene estaba muy sensible, todo su cuerpo estaba sobre estimulado.

—Te vez bien así Shoyo-kun— la voz de Atsumu se escuchó clara, fuerte y gutural, dándole más énfasis a su acento de Kansai. 

Hinata entre la bruma escucho al rubio pero este apenas le dió tiempo para decir algo, pues nuevamente se sanbullo entre sus piernas. Ahora metiendo el miembro que ya estaba erecto en su boca, el gemido que soltó Hinata fue música para sus oídos y tomándolo de sus muslos continuo haciendole la felación más increíble que le habían hecho, o mejor dicho la primera que le hacían. La sensación amplificada de su sensible miembro lo hacía sentirse al borde de un nuevo orgasmo y no podía evitar mover sus caderas hacia el frente para que Atsumu tomara más. 

Al sentir otro tirón en el miembro en su boca Atsumu supo que Hinata estaba por correrse, pero ese no era su plan. Sacándolo de su boca caliente y húmeda Atsumu volvió a incorporarse quitando su propia chamarra y camiseta negra. El trabajado cuerpo de Atsumu le dejo la boca seca a Hinata; sus amplios hombros, su abdomen definido y esa rica V que se marcaba y se perdía en sus pantalones deportivos. Al ver cómo Hinata se comía su imagen Atsumu entre saco la lengua de sus dientes en una sonrisa divertida, tomando el dobladillo del chandal lo bajo revelando aún más de su abdomen y los bellos negros recortados le iban dando a Hinata una imagen muy sensual. 

Al ver que Atsumu no hacia más por bajarlo lo volteo a ver a la cara notando esa mirada y sonrisa burlona

—¡Atsumu-san!— haciendo un puchero y sintiéndose avergonzado. 

—¿Quieres verme desnudo Shoyo-kun?— su sonrisa solo se agrando al ver esa cara de anhelo y deseo, algo que no imagino ver en ese rostro aún aniñado e infantil de Hinata. 

—S-si Atsumu-san— apartando la mirada y poniéndose aún más nervioso.

—Si no me ves, no será divertido— Hinata volvió su mirada al abdomen marcado y Atsumu termino de tirar de sus pantalones sacando completamente los boxer de paso. Hinata jadeo al ver esa generosa entrepierna ya erecta y brillando por la gotas de pre-semen en la punta, paso de tener la boca seca a hacerse agua la boca, tragando el nudo en su garganta miro a Atsumu. 

—¿Puedo?— la mirada fija y el nulo tartamudeo hizo a Atsumu estremeser. Hinata tenía la misma mirada de determinación y de hambre voraz que tuvo en el partido. Atsumu sentía que se iba a venir con solo esa cara. 

—Adelante, es tuya— tomando su pene desde la base en una invitación a Hinata a venir por él. Hinata se bajó del lavabo y antes de hincarse empezo con besos delicados desde el pecho, recorriendo lentamente el abdomen, el vientre, el inicio del bello y plantó un beso pequeño en la mano que sostenía la virilidad del rubio, algo que para Atsumu fue entrañable y tierno.

Una vez de rodillas Hinata lamió la puntal del miembro de Atsumu, su sabor salado y el aroma a suavizante de jazmín mes lado con el sudor lejos de desagradable le hicieron continuar, dándole la seguridad de que a pesar de haber sudado a mares por el partido, estaba decentemente limpio. Degustando también el sabor del líquido pre-seminal. 

Atsumu siseo y el leve jadeo que salió de su garganta ánimo a Hinata a seguir adelante, metiendo solo la punta succionando un poco y volviendo a abrir para meter un poco más de la longitud en su boca. 

Atsumu sentía que tocaba el cielo dentro de la caliente boca de Hinata, sueve y gentil, algo inexperta pero se sentía increíble. 

Cuando Hinata termino de llenar su boca, noto que le faltaba aún dos dedos por meter, así que retrocedio sacándolo y volteo a ver a Atsumu nuevamente con la mirada decidida. Atsumu sabía que se preparaba para algo. 

Antes de poder preguntar, Hinata volvió a engullir su pene sosteniéndose de sus caderas con ambas manos, Atsumu al sentir el tope de la garganta y ver qué batallaba para tragarlo se estremecia, hasta en ésto el condenado pelirrojo era competitivo.

Hinata tomo sus glúteos y lo jalo hacia delante. Atsumu sintió aún más estrecho en la punta y el movimiento de su garganta se sintió jodidamente genial. Tomando a Hinata de la cabeza con ambas manos ayudo a terminar de meterse en su garganta, apartando el flequillo pelirrojo para contemplarlo mejor, pudo ver las lágrimas que ya salían de los ojos color caramelo junto a esa linda expresión de placer, de alguna forma Hinata parecía complacido y triunfador. —Pequeño mocoso — dijo, sintiendo también orgullo del más bajo. 

Hinata al sentir el reflejo nauseoso y la falta de aire se retiró, el exceso de saliva saliendo por la comisura de su labio inferior escurriendo hacia su cuello y su pecho, cuando saco por completo el pene ajeno este estaba goteando con su saliva, volviendo a engullirlo dentro pero ahora solo chupando y dando lamidas rápidas, con su manito se ayudó para estimular sus bolas. La ráfaga de sensaciones en su entrepierna estaba detrozando a Atsumu y su semblante, sus mejillas ahora también estaban sonrojadas y mordía su labio inferior para no gemir, pero su respiración agitada y entrecortada era evidencia del los estragos que estaba dejando Hinata. 

Atsumu lo tomo de los brazos parando la deliciosa mamada o se vendría antes de tiempo, lo llevo nuevamente al lavabo sentandolo ahora en la orilla. Hinata lo abrazo con sus piernas en la cintura y en esa posición sus miembros se alineaban y rozaban, ambos con apenas quizás medio dedo de diferencia en tamaño, siendo la de Hinata un poco más gruesa, eso lejos de molestarle le hizo tener un pensamiento fugaz —se sentiría increíble dentro de mi— pero antes de profundizar con esa idea, tomo con su mano ambos miembros y utilizando la saliva de Shoyo y dejando caer un poco de la suya, empezó a masturbarlos. Los gemidos de Hinata volvieron a morir en la boca de Atsumu con un beso salvaje lleno de lengua, saliva y pasión desbordada.

Al sentir que estaban llegando al climax cortaron el beso, Hinata termino por enredar sus dedos en la cabellera rubia y Atsumu apretaba más el agarre a la cintura de Hinata, los tirones a sus miembros eran más bruscos y rápidos.

—Si así Atsumu-saaan, oooh dioses se siente increíble~— Hinata en voz baja y rota dijo. Atsumu veía la boca abierta en una mueca de placer y los ojos nublados en lujuria de Hinata dejándose perder en ese lindo rostro.

—Shoyo-kun estoy cerca~. 

—Yo tambien~— la respiración de ambos se agitaba cada vez más. El tirón en sus estomagoz junto al cosquilleo en las plantas de sus pies y la corriente eléctrica en sus espinas les anuncio su inminente corrida y ambos chorros de blanco esperma mancharon sus estómagos.

Ambos se mantuvieron en su lugar jadeando. Hinata recargado completamente en el pecho de Atsumu escuchando el latir desenfrenado de su corazón y sentir el suyo propio. Atsumu levantar la mirada y verse así con Hinata entre sus brazos encajando bien en su pecho le hizo esbozar una gran sonrisa, una auténtica.   
Ahora tenía un poco más claro el sentimiento que había nacido en ese partido. 

—Atsumu-san ¿por qué sonríes?— Hinata lo estaba viendo con visible curiosidad. 

—Solo me gusta como nos vemos Shoyo-kun. 

Ayudo a Hinata a limpiarse y volver a vestirse.

.  
.  
.

Hinata espero a Atsumu sentado aun en el lavabo, viendo como se vestía y pasaba sus dedos por su cabello para hacerlo ver más presentable, mientras en su cabeza estaba indeciso de que hacer y decir. Todo había sido ilarante y repentino, pero no se arrepentía de nada, había sido lo más exitante que había hecho, pero no sabía cómo preguntarle a Atsumu si se volvería a repetir o siquiera se volverían a hablar. 

Para Atsumu Shoyo era como un libro abierto, saco su celular de su maleta y se lo extendió a Hinata.

—Anota tu número— Hinata dudo pero termino por hacer lo pedido, al terminar de tipear su numero regreso el celular. 

—Atsumu-san...yo...

—Vamos a cenar está noche Shoyo-kun, ve a tu posada, alístate y pasaré por ti a las 7, ¿te parece?.

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero en seguida la borro.

—Pero no creo que Takeda-sensei me deje, ni el entrenador, mucho menos Daichi-san. 

—Entonces les pediré permiso.

—Eh...¡¿que?!.

—Vamos ¿dónde quieres que sea nuestra primera cita?— Atsumu ya colgaba su maleta en su hombro y ayudando a bajar a Hinata del lavabo. 

—¿Cita?— Hinata se dejó guiar fuera del baño aún sin creer que Atsumu hablaría con sus superiores.

—Si, ¿crees que yo hago esto con cualquiera Shoyo-kun? Tendrás que pedir mi mano después, ya sabes debo salir vestido de blanco. 

—¡Atsumu-san! 

Quizás Atsumu había perdido la oportunidad de coronarse campeón ese año en la springhigh pero se había llevado algo más importante. Mucho más valioso.


	2. Día 2. Thomas Adriah x Inunaki Shion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uso de accesorios, vestuario y mucho smut. 
> 
> Thomas Adriah es el Bloqueador medio e Inunaki Shion es el libero de los MSBY por si no está al día con el manga, hay un pequeño gran spoilers, pero igual pueden buscar arts de ellos para que se den una idea de cómo son.

En un principio cuando Inunaki Shion conoció a Thomas Adriah, este le resultó todo un enigma y le había entrado una gran curiosidad por su muy alto compañero de equipo. 

Siempre lo veía sonreír, ser amable y tranquilo, pareciera que Adriah jamás se habría portado mal, que era toda honestidad, dulce, reservado y Shion estaba seguro de que seguía siendo virgen a la edad de 27 años. 

Pero para su sorpresa Adriah tenía más de un secreto, o mejor dicho, torcedura escondida en el fondo de su armario. Habían terminado siendo amigos con derecho después de una salida donde las bebidas los habían llevado de una cosa a la otra y a la mañana siguiente amanecieron abrazados y con la espalda baja de Shion adolorida. 

El sexo con Adriah era excelente, era muy atento y considerado. Shion quizás y habia descubierto que el también tenía un fetiche por los hombres altos, pues constantemente los observaba y valoraba, pero Adriah era diferente, más especial.

Cuando estaba de ánimo lo dejaba hacerle lo quisiera y Thomas aprovechaba muy bien esto. Y por supuesto aprovecharía este estado de euforia por haberles ganados a los aAdlers y que Shion irradiaba felicidad auténtica al haber machacado a su ex compañero universitario Sokolov. 

Así que la propuesta está vez sería diferente; le pidió que jugarán un juego de roles. Algo que Inunaki solo pensó una fracción de segundo y accedió, pues sería algo interesante de probar. Nunca pregunto detalles, ni si debía conseguir algo él para el juego, confiando enteramente en Adriah. 

—Espera...esas son Orejas de...¿perro? 

—Si.

—Y esa es una cola, y ¿una falda de tul? 

—Es un tutú. 

Tratando de que la vena de su sien no se hinchara Shion volvio su mirada lúgubre hacia un animado y sonriente Adriah. Había un viejo chiste local entre los chacales de que Inunaki cundo se enojaba y gritaba, daba la impresión de ver a un pomerania ladrando y siendo salvaje, cosa que le hacía hervir más la sangre y en una ocación Meian y Atsumu había corrido por su vida. 

Pero esto, el que Thomas haya elegido que debía disfrazarse de perro era...era una estupidez. 

—Mira si te estás burlando de mí...

—Jamás Shion, quiero esto. 

Una mirada sería y distinta a la usual alegre de Adriah le hicieron cosquillas en el vientre y su nuca, odiandose por estar considerando hacerlo para él. 

Volviendo a ver los accesorios en la cama, dónde también había un collar con una placa y el nombre de Adriah grabado en el. Las orejas eran una diadema y el color era parecido al blanco de Shion junto a la cola que en realidad era un juguete anal y el tutú era de color negro. Suspiro y con las mejillas sonrojadas dijo.

—Solo será está vez Adriah. 

La enorme sonrisa en el mayor regreso y Shion la quería borrar de un puñetazo.

Sin mas contemplaciones —por qué estaba seguro que si lo pensaba nuevamente saldría corriendo— tomo las cosas y se dirigió al baño.

—Dentro hay lubricante— Shion vio por encima de su hombro a Thomas y solo asintió, al cerrar la puerta del baño tras de él suspiro pesado y se obligo a controlar esa repentina emoción y hormigueo en su estómago.

Adriah había quitado la mesita de café de su sala para poner un afelpado tapete de color blanco. El ventanal tenía las cortinas corridas hacia un lado dejando entrar la luz natural del cielo nocturno y despejado, dejando ver las estrellas y la enorme luna llena, unas velas puestas por aquí y por allá dándole un toque más sensual e intimo a la habitación.

Él con un pantalón de vestir café obscuro y una camisa blanca con los puños arremangados hasta los codos y los dos botones del pecho abiertos, dejando ver parte de su definido pecho. Era alto y algo delgado pero bien construido, pues el voley lo había moldeado bien.

Sentado en el sillón haciendo que la anticipación crecieran en su cuerpo, pues su más grande fantacia estaba por hacerse realidad. 

Al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse, su cuerpo vibró. Shion al entrar a la sala se veía celestialmente tierno con sus orejas de perro que convinaban perfecto con su cabello albino, el collar hacia que su cuello se viera más estilizado y Thomas al ver su nombre grabado ahí sintió que su miembro empezaba a ponerse duro. El pecho descubierto mostrando esos deliciosos botones café claro y el tutú se ajustaba perfecto a su cintura marcada por fuertes musculos, pero lo que terminó de descomponerlo fue la prominente y esponjosa cola que salía de la falda. 

Inunaki se sintió terriblemente expuesto pero muy exitado, el juguete se sentía bien y estaba haciendo un increíble trabajo preparándolo para cuando Adriah quisiera tomarlo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la expresión del chico sentado en el sofá. 

—Eres hermoso Shion, ¿estás listo?—La mirada de Thomas era más afilada, más intensa. Su sonrisa ladina era mordaz. Shion jamas había visto esa sonrisa ni en un partido. Tragando el nudo que no había sentido en su garganta hasta ese momento, asintió. 

—Ven con papá Shion-chan. 

Inunaki camino hacia la alfombra, sus pies descalzos sintieron la suavidad del tapete, sintiendo el hormigueo de anticipación viejar desde la planta de sus pies hasta el inicio de su cabeza, suspiro y se puso sobre sus rodillas y manos viendo fijamente a Thomas. 

Shion por más que quería suavizar su rostro y expresar lo que pasaba por su cabeza y cuerpo, no podía pues el puchero en sus labios con evidente disgusto y su ojos entre cerrados eran más fríos de lo que pretendían ser. Si, definitivamente era como un pomerania enojado, pero eso no detendría a Adriah, no cuando la imagen lo hacía perder por completo la cabeza. 

Gateando hacia su dueño, Inunaki trato de relajarse, sabía que estaba en buenas manos con Thomas y quería también disfrutar de esto, así que cuando llegó frente a él rápidamente subió a su regazo y empezó a restregarse todo; su cara paseo por la mejilla, bajando hacia la quijada y terminando en su cuello mientras sus manos iban subiendo lenta y suavemente hacia su pecho hasta pasar los brazos por los hombros. Las piernas descansando a cada lado con apenas sus rodillas tocando el sofá y su desnudo torzo sintió la camisa rosarle el pecho envíando cosquillas, la simple cercanía y el hacer algo nuevo le estaba poniendo sensible el cuerpo y no decir del juguete que por el movimiento brusco rozo levemente su próstata y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido bajo pero realmente erótico. Cuando sintió el miemro duro de Thomas todas esas sensaciones se intensificaron más. 

Una parte de él se estaba perdido en esas sensaciones repentinas. Thomas lo sostuvo firme de la cintura en un abrazo para acercarlo mas.

—¿Me extrañaste Shion-chan?

—Mucho...a-amo. 

—Demonios shion no puedo— tomando a Shion en un beso profundo Adriah mando al carajo el juego, esa palabra lo éxito a un nivel que ni él esperaba. Con sus manos recorrió desde los glúteos, la espalda y la cabeza de Inunaki levantando el tutú u odiandolo por qué era una barrera para sentir por completo su piel. 

El beso era intenso y les quitaba el aliento dejándolos mareados, al separarse para inhalar aire Thomas abrió los ojos.

—Eres demasiado para que me contenga, se supone que debo controlarme. 

—No lo hagas y follame ya— y como una orden que se sigue al pie de la letra Adriah cargo a Inunaki y lo dirigió al ventanal. Aún quería probar una de las cosas que tenía planeadas. 

Al bajarlo hizo girar a Shion para que quedara de frente y se sostuviera con sus palmas en el cristal, con su gran mano en la cadera del albino le indico que se inclinara para sacar mas su culo. Adriah levantanto el tutú y encontró la cola de perro saliendo de su apretado canal, tomando la cola la empezó a mover de un lado a otro haciendo que Shion se retorciera de placer y gimiera alto. No le preocupaba en lo absoluto que alguien viera a Shion en esa posición pues su edificio quedaba en lo alto de una colina y la vista de ese ventanal daba aún extenso baldío dónde en el fondo se veian las luces del centro de Osaka.

El vidrio empezó a empañarse por la respiración caliente que salía de Shion, si alguien pudiera ver ese rostro lleno de placer y lujuria diría que Adriah es muy afortunado, pero solo esté tenie ese privilegio.

—¡Por favor no dejes de hacer eso, se siente increíble!~.

—¿Aún más que tenerme dentro?

—¡No...no, pero quiero estar bien preparado!~.

Pero Thomas estaba impaciente y quería ya hundirse en el más pequeño.

Con un tirón suave saco el juguete, Shion sintió el vacío incómodo, pero en cuestion de segundos sintió la punta del pene de Adriah, apenas se había bajado la bragueta y los boxers. 

Adriah fue entrando lento pero constante en Shion. Este solo pudo arañar el vidrio pues por la posición sentía aún más grande el falo que lo empalaba, y antes de tenerlo completamente dentro sintió su punto dulce, Shion gimió el nombre de Adriah alto y contundente. Las piernas se le debilitaron, pero las fuertes manos de Adriah lo sujetaron de su cintura levantandolo más, sus dedos apenas y tocaban el piso, algo que lo hubiera molestado pero en ese momento que más daba, tenía a Adriah hundido en él y apunto de follarlo.

—¡Espera Adriah, es demasiado en esta posición!~.

—Ese es el chiste bebé— la voz de Adriah gutural y lujuriosa se escuchó como miel en la oreja del albino. La primera estocada hizo que los párpados de shion revolotearan en placer, sus entrañas se retorcían y podía sentir que se rompería en cualquier momento. Así siguió Adriah embistiendo y deleitándose con los gemidos rotos de Shion, sujetando con una mano la cintura y con la otra su hombro dando pequeñas caricias con su pulgar en la mina. Algo que amaba Adriah era lo dócil que llegaba a ser Shion y lo perfecto que encajaba en sus manos a su lado. 

—Aaadriaaah, voy a ven...aaaah~.

Adriah paro las embestidas e Inunaki gruño en desaprobación volteando a verlo por encima del hombro enojado, pero Adriah ya le estaba dando vuelta para verlo de frente. Adriah se agacho y paso sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas de Shion para cargarlo, y haciendo que el más bajo se aferrara con sus brazos a su cuello. La posición lo tenía completamente abierto de piernas y vulnerable. 

llevándolo hacia la pared aun lado del ventanal recargo a Shion en está, con el mismo peso del más bajo Adriah volvió a hundirse en su delicioso canal. Shion podía ver las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada cristalina y llena de afecto y éxtasis del más alto, ambos se dejaron llevar por todo el mar de deliciosas sensaciones. Shion atrapo los labios de Adriah en un beso que se sintió más tierno que caliente, pero en esos momentos aún que estuviera siendo jodido por la gruesa entrepierna de Adriah, solo podía pensar que ese momento era perfecto. 

En Adriah el besos termina de hacerle perder la cabeza, apoyando a Shion completamente en la pared, haciendo que sus piernas se pegarán a sus costados sacando el mayor provecho de su flexibilidad, sus rodillas casi tocaban la pared. Nuevamente las embestidas fueron contundentes y la posición hacia gemir aún más alto a Shion. 

Thomas disfrutaba de la hermosa vista de la cara sonrojada, las orejas de perro y el collar con su nombre, Shion le pertenecía en estos momentos, así que guardo esta imagen en su corazón. 

Ambos cuerpo yacian perlados en sudor y en la habitación solo se podían oír los gemidos de ambos y el golpeteo de sus cuerpos. 

Ambos sintieron el borde de su orgasmo y Adriah intensifico los empujes haciéndolos descuidados, el jadeo gutural de Adriah le indico a Shion que se estaba liberando al mismo tiempo que él soltaba su caliente esperma en sus estómagos y pecho; las estrellitas que vislumbró Shion al cerrar los ojos y sentirse perdido por ese momento lo hizo pegarse más contra el pecho de Thomas, arañando un poco su hombro y el cuello. 

Recobrando el sentido de sus cuerpos después de su orgasmo, las piernas de Thomas temblaban y como pudo los llevo a ambos al sofá, sentandoce con cuidado pues aún mantenía su falo dentro del más bajo. Al moverse para ver bien la cara sumante sonrojada no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza, ganandose un puño en un costado. 

—Podrias controlarte gran danés 

***

Inunaki descansaba recargado en el fuerte pecho de Adriah. Ya estaban bañados y vestidos con sus pijamas, que realmente consistía en chandales a juego, esos pequeños detalles que los hacian ver más como una pareja que como amigos.

—Debériamos salir Adriah. 

—¿No ya lo hacemos Shion?

—...Tonto. 

Al día siguiente llegaron a la práctica de la mano. A nadie extraño eso.


	3. Día 3. Hirugami Sachiro x Hoshiumi Korai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de un sueño húmedo ambientado en la secundaria kamomedai. Si tiene problemas con esto no leas, no es para ti.

El día estaba mortalmente caluroso, ere ese dia horrible de cada año en verano, el mas largo y caliente. Korai estaba en la habitación de Sachiro recostado en el piso para aliviar un poco del bochorno, pero para su mala suerte el piso y las paredes estaban ardiendo por igual, o así lo sentía.

Sachiro había ido al conbini de la esquina de su calle a comprar chupets y helado. Después de un duelo de disparejo donde el perdedor debía de hacer la travesía y conseguir algo que les nivelara la temperatura, había ganado él y debía esperar a que Sachiro no fuera consumido por el sol antes de llegar con sus los chuches fríos. 

Rodando por el piso para sentir aún que sea un poco de sensación fresca y sin ver a dónde iba por qué el simple hecho de abrír los ojos era esfuerzo, esfuerzo que lo hacía quemar grasa y por ende lo hacía tener más calor, no tenía lógica pero en su cabeza sobre calentada si tenía, y mucha. Termino chocando con las puertas corredizas del armario de Sachiro, por el golpe en su costado termino por abrir los ojos muy a su pesar. 

Estaban entreabiertas dejando ver en su corto campo de vición una caja de cartón algo roida y polvorienta, en ella se leía: kamomedai material. Intrigado por ver qué habia se cento en el piso abriendo por completo la puerta y jalando la algo pesada caja. Está estaba sellada con cinta de embalaje, la cual rasgo fácilmente de un extremo a otro, dentro de la caja enseguida encontró la chamarra de gran tamaño que usaba Sachiro en el club, sintio la tela tan familiar y suave, algo gastada pero enseguida hizo que los recuerdos se agolparan en su cabeza de sus viejos días en la preparatoria. 

Saco el chandal y los pantalones cortos, las rodilleras y unos viejos tenis de voley, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la cinta para los dedos de color blanca en el fondo. 

Korai recordaba como si hubiese sido apenas ayer cuando él le vendaba los dedos a Sachiro. La primera vez que lo hizo no pudo evitar comparar su mano con la del más alto, la diferencia de tamaño era notoria. Sachiro llego a comentar que tenía manos de bebé, ganando de él un gruñido y un manotazo en sus dedos enormes como los de un gorila. Sachiro solo bufo y le recordó a Korai vendarlos. Apartir de ahí se hizo una costumbre, algo que no faltaba cada que empesaban un entrenamiento o un partido oficial. 

Kambayashi-sempai los veía maravillado y confundido, pues eran esos pequeños momentos donde korai estaba callado y concentrado y Sachiro lo veía con mucha devoción, tirando esa máscara de felicidad fácil, para ver con ternura y amor al chico más bajo. Jamás comento o dijo algo dejándolos en esa burbuja de tranquilidad.

Esa rutina alimentaba una fijación en Korai que no supo comprender hasta que en sus posibles conquistas empesaba a ver esto: sus manos. 

Buscando sin saber que, pero su subconciente le decía que debía tener las manos como las de Sachiro, y al no encontrarlas, supo que solo podría satisfacerse con las que alimentaron ese deseo desde un principio.

Su primer sueño húmedo fue precisamente con las manos de Sachiro; tocando descaradamente su cuerpo. Él sentado en el regazo del peli café en la banca de los vestuarios de kamomedai, sus enormes manos agarraban su pene y lo bombeaban mientras en su nuca sentía el cálido aliento de Sachiro susurrándole cosas sucias, erizando todos los bellos de su cuerpo. Sachiro llevaba la mano libre a su boca y le hacía chupar tres dedos, cuando estuvo completamente empapado de la tibia saliva del más bajo, llevo sus dedos a la entrada de korai metiendo uno hasta el segundo nudillo. Los gemidos de Korai se oían sin contención pues la sensación era deliciosa. 

Korai no pensaba aguantar mucho pues las manos de Sachiro lo estaban tocando, lo estaban llenando de un placer inigualable, sus lindas y fuertes manos, esas que le hacía perder la cabeza estaban sobre de él. Al introducir el segundo dedo korai no pudo aguantar más y se derramó en la fuerte mano que sostenía su pene, aferrándose a los antebrazos y hundiendo su nuca en el hombro ajeno.

—korai-kun ¿Que estás haciendo?— sacado de su recuerdo febril, korai recordó en dónde estaba; en el cuarto de Sachiro con su chamarra en la mano y pegada a su nariz olfateandola como todo un pervertido. Lo peor es que en su otra mano tenía su pene erecto adolorido y escurriendo. 

Sachiro vio a korai con las mejillas y las orejas totalmente sonrojadas y la cara que ponía cuando era cachado en una travesura, pero sus ojos estaban cristalinos y bajos.

—Y-yo-yo...mierda yo, ¡puedo explicarlo!.

Sachiro se arrodilló hacia él y le quito la chamarra de la mano, su conmoción llego al darse cuenta que Korai se estaba masturbando con su chamarra de kamomedai. La imagen de Korai en ese estado fue como un rayo que lo atravesó de pies a cabeza, pues su mejor amigo y por el que a estado babeando por tantos años, estaba teniendo fantacias sexuales con su olor, en su cuarto, y definitivamente quería más de esto.  
.  
.  
.

—Sa...Sachiro, más...más despacio~.

—Lo siento Korai-kun pero no me pidas que me controle, no después de esa imagen— Sachiro tenía a Korai de espaldas al piso con su piernas pegadas a su pecho con solo una mano en sus muslos traceros, aún que Korai ya tenía la piernas más gruesas y musculosas, la amplia mano de Sachiro aún podía contenerlas. El lubricante goteaba desde las bolas del más bajo dejando que su fruncido canal fuera jodido por largos dedos para prepararlo y recibir todo el amor de Sachiro que se desbordaba de su corazon y su entrepierna que colgaba erecta fuera de sus pantalones cortos. 

Sachiro no pudo contenerse después de ver a un febril y necesitado Korai y se abalanzó hacia él atrapando sus labios y besándolo con pasión. Sus manos, esas por las que fantaseaba el más bajo, recorrieron su cuerpo sin recato alguno, empezando a quitar prendas de ropa que estorbaban. La nivea piel de Korai estaba sonrojada incluso de sus muslos, haciendo a Sachiro perder más la cabeza. 

Con una mirada de súplica de parte del más alto y una afirmación de Korai, fue que llegaron a eso.

Sachiro sabía que sería la primera vez de korai y debía prepararlo bien, aún así había una urgencia por sentirse dentro, por oír sus gemidos y en medio de su orgasmo gritara su nombre.

—Voy a meter uno mas— korai parpadeo derramando pequeñas lagrimas que se había acumulado en sus ojos señal de lo increíble que estaba sintiendo ser llenado con los largos dedos de Sachiro, asintió apenas con la cabeza para volver a perderse en la sensación de un tercer dedo que lo llevo a hechar su cabeza hacia atrás, clavar sus dedos en el piso sin encontrar un ancla y arquear su espalda con un gemido alto escapando de su boca. 

Agradecían que la casa de los Hirugamis estuviera sola, toda la familia se hallaba fueras y tenían el fin de semana para ellos. Ahora sería el mejor fin de semana ya que por fin habían dado el paso importante, claro, saltando algunos otros pero lo importante era que Sachiro le transmitirá todos esos sentimientos callados y reprimidos de esta forma, ya podrían hablar con más calma después. 

—Por favor Sachiro, te necesito~. 

Mandando lo que quedaba de cordura y calma a lo más profundo de su cerebro, Sachiro tomo el lubricante olvidado a un lado y vertió generosamente más en su largo y grueso miembro. Una minúscula parte de su conciencia se sentía un poco mal pues era grande y no quería lastimarlo, pero confiaba en que korai siendo korai lo recibiría como el campeón que es. Una sonrisa orgullosa nación en su boca junto a una relamida de labios que Korai vio y le hizo gemir pues sabía que sería devorado hasta los huesos. Sachiro había dejado de ser ese chico relajado y de semblante desinteresado para darle paso al hambriento y salvaje, de Inamovible no tenía nada en cuestiones del sexo. 

Los dedos de Sachiro no eran nada en comparación a su miembro, tan solo al entrar la cabeza Korai quería retractarse y mejor platicar sobre su relación entes que nada. 

Sachiro al sentir la tensión en el cuerpo frente a él, se detuvo y empezó a frotar suaves círculos en la cadera con sus pulgares para darle mayor confianza y comodidad a Korai. 

—Ire lento o ¿Quieres parar? Podemos hacerlo—Sachuro se inclino cerca del oído de Korai y esté al sentir el toque de las grandes manos en su cintura se relajo y respiro profundo. Korai se mentalizo, sabía que podía hacer esto y realmente quería hacerlo. 

—So-solo dame un segundo. 

Sachiro espero paciente y cuando él dolor cedió dentro de Korai, basto una leve sonrisa y un pequeño asentamiento de cabeza para que Sachiro continuará. 

Sachiro lo llenaba poco a poco, leyendo el cuerpo de Korai y parando cuando se tenzaba. 

Al terminar de entrar y ver su pelvis pegada a la del más bajo Sachiro se sintió realizado —incluso más que cuando se graduó de la universidad—. Dandole a Korai una sonrisa enorme, esa que solo su familia y Korai conocían y que delataba que estaba muy feliz, esa que a Korai descomponía y hacia latir su corazón en un Doki Doki mortal. 

—Pu-puedes moverte~— Cuando Sachiro fijo la vista a la cara de Korai nuevamente su cordura se perdió al igual que la de Korai al tener todo el miembro de Sachiro llenandolo; su sonrojo se extendía incluso por sus hombros y el hilillo de saliva cayendo de la comisura de su labio junto a sus ojos derramando pequeñas lagrimas y la lengua casi saliendo involuntariamente de su boca, la imagen más lasciva que había visto Sachiro. 

Por más que quiso en no ser brusco, no pudo. La primera embestida hizo que Korai se deslizara hacia el frente casi golpeando su cabeza con la pared pues Korai seguía sin encontrar agarre en el piso y sus pieles sudaban. Aún así la envestida había dado en los puntos exactos haciendo gemir a Korai.

—Aaahhh si-si así Saachii-aaaah~— Sachiro gateo de vuelta más cerca de Korai, lo tomo fuertemente de su cintura y volvió a embestir manteniendo un ritmo constante. Los gemidos de Korai iban en aumento conforme aceleraba las estocada y la fuerza. 

—Ese es mi Korai-kun, tan resistente, tan increíble— la voz de Sachiro salía gutural pero se sentía como ceda y era tan erótica que korai se perdió en ella, haciendo que la temperatura subiera y sus cuerpos sudaran aún más. Para Sachiro ver a Korai iluminado con la luz de la bombilla le hizo pensar que brillaba angelical mientras era follado por un demonio.

Con un fácil movimiento, Sachiro levanto por la cintura con un brazo a Korai y con el otro lo tomo del hombro impulsando su cuerpo hacia él, el nuevo ángulo junto a las embestidas se sintieron deliciosas. Sentirse en los brazos y el pecho de Sachiro a Korai lo lleno de una felicidad embriagadora y siguiendo su deseo e instinto depósito un húmedo beso en el cuello del más alto antes de empezar a succionar y dejar su marca. Sachiro al sentir el pequeño dolorcito de la marca intensifico las estocadas haciendo a Korai jadear y pedir más. 

El pene de Sachiro entro por completo en el momento que korai cayo en su regazo, la sensación era electrificante en cada terminación nerviosa, todo era tan bueno pero a la vez abrumador. El grito que korai soltó estaba seguro que sus vecinos lo escucharon pero después se disculparía, en este momento solo quería seguir follando a su amado y lindo korai. 

Sachiro maneobro el cuerpo de Korai para que la espalda del más bajo quedará ahora en su pecho. Korai al no saber que hacer con sus manos y necesitando un ancla llevo hacia atrás sus manos para sostenerse del cuello y hombro de Sachiro. La posición y la fuerza con la que Sachiro lo levantaba y sus fuertes manos que lo subían y bajaban por su falo le estaban haciendo que llegara a su límite, necesitaba venirse o se volvería loco. 

—Sachiroo...estoy aaahh, me vengooo~.

Haciéndolo rebotar más rápido y viendo cómo el semen de Korai salió disparado machando un poco su pecho y barbilla, Sachiro alcanzó a ver qué incluso su chamarra de kamomedai fue alcanzada, esto basto para que él se corriera pues estaba de más decir que una de sus fantacias era que korai manchara su uniforme, quizás después podrían hacerlo con el vestuario completo. 

Aun jadeando y tratando de respirar mejor Sachiro no soltó a Korai, lo mantuvo seguro entre sus brazos. Temía que esto hubiera sido un sueño, de esos que él también tenía y no quería despertar, pero al sentir korai removerse por la incomodidad del calor y el semen, tuvo que soltarlo. 

—Podemos bañarnos con agua fría...creo que las paletas ya se derritieron— ambos voltearon a ver la bolsa abandonada en la entrada del cuarto y que ya tenía un charco de agua alrededor. Korai se levantó poco a poco sintiendo como el miembro casi flácido de Sachiro salía, para enseguida sentir el esperma resbalar por sus piernas. 

—Sip es hora de un baño Korai-kun...y podemos hablar mientras— tomando la mano más pequeña y con una sonrisa en ambos rostros se encaminaron hacia el baño.


	4. Día 4. Miya Osamu x Akaashi Keiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay advertencias, ningún onigiris salió herido aquí.

—En verdad gracias por esperar.

—No hay de que Myaa-sam. 

Akaashi estaba de visita en Osaka para ver a Bokuto, pero este había decidido irse de regreso a Tokio por una emergencia familiar relacionada con su par de desastrosas hermanas, sus planes improvisados y del que no podía escapar olvidando avisarle. Akaashi en vez de molestarse y gritarle una que otra cosa al búho por teléfono, decido resignarse.

Para su fortuna y gracias a Google maps, puedo encontrar Onigiri miya, pues sería una desperdicio no aprovechar el viaje para a comer y llevarse una orden de los deliciosos y perfectos onigiris de Myaa-sam.

Cuando llegó al local ya era pasada de la hora de la comida, encontrando el lugar tranquilo y apenas unos cuantos comensales. Osamu lo identificó de inmediato y extrañado por qué el editor estuviera tan lejos de su ciudad, pero algo dentro de su pecho le hizo sentir cálido pues al preguntarle, Akaashi le dijo lo de Bokuto y que aprovechando comería de lo que se había convertido en su adicción — que ya lo era, pero los de Miya Osamu eran especiales pero nadie tenía que saber eso— así que le preparo su orden un poco más generosa de lo habitual, pero eso tampoco tendrían por qué saberlo los demás. 

Terminaron hablando de sus vidas y ajetreados trabajos, de que pronto Akaashi por fin podría hacer lo que originalmente pensaba al hacerse editor, y Osamu, de las nuevas expansiones de su negocio y que tras estas cuestiones la soledad los acompañaba al terminar el día, si ambos estaban solteros. 

—Me alegra saber que considero lo de la tienda en Tokio. 

—Claro, desde esa vez que me dijiste en el partido en Sendai, no pude sacarlo de mi cabeza— Osamu dijo viéndolo fijamente esbozando un pequeña y coqueta sonrisa.

Lejos de la creencia popular Akaashi sabía cuándo coqueteaban con él, cuando pretendían ser simpáticos y ganar algo, pero con Osamu podía fingir un poco de demencia y esperar lo mejor, por qué vamos, nadie iba a negar lo atractivo que era. 

Desviando un poco el tema a propósito y a su conveniencia, le pregunto cuál era su secreto para hacer los onigiris de umeboshi que tanto le gustaban, para su sorpresa Osamu no se nego a revelar sus secretos culinarios y le dijo que le enseñaría, pero después de cerrar y que si no tenía dónde quedarse era bienvenido en su departamento, a solo una cuadra del restaurante. 

Y ahí estaba él esperando lo mejor. 

La noche era fresca, aún que estaban a mitades de marzo aún se podía sentir los restos del invierno, Osamu como el caballero que siempre a fingido ser, le ofreció su chaqueta, pero akaashi se nego, sacando de su maleta de mano un saco y una bufanda. Akaashi también sabía jugar bien el juego y una de sus reglas era: no hacerlo personal. Quizás y terminaba siendo paranoico a veces, pero era mejor así. 

El resto del corto camino fue en silencio, una especie de atmósfera de anticipación para ambos, pero fingían que está noche Akaashi se llevaría los secretos culinarios de Osamu y nada más.

El departamento de Osamu era sencillo, lo que un hombre soltero y práctico necesitaba. En el recibidor akaashi dejo sus zapatos, colgó su saco en el sencillo perchero junto a la bufanda. Su suéter ligero verde obscuro con cuello en v convinando con unos jeans negros ajustados y algo desgastados que le hacían resaltar su figura, algo que Osamu supo admirar discretamente. La maleta de mano se dejo por lo mientras debajo del perchero. Akaashi con las pantuflas mullidas que le ofreció Osamu lo siguió. 

—Disculpa el desorden no suelo estar mucho en casa— el asentó kansai de Osamu a Akaashi se le hizo más marcado, teniendo que poner más atención para entenderle, pero también pensando que si fuera una chica ese asentó ya le hubiera hecho mojar las bragas. 

—No tengo ningún problema Myaa-sam.

—Puedes decirme Osamu, no sé cuál sea la fijación tuya y de tu amigo Bokuto por decirnos así...bueno el de Tsumu cambio...¿Tsum-Tsum?— Akaashi resoplo divertido ante el comentario y afirmando de que trataría de llamarlo por su nombre.

Osamu los dirigió a su cocina. Algo que lo enorgullecía, es que está sin importar nada siempre estaba en orden y era quizás el cuarto más grande del departamento. Las alacenas llenas de ingredientes y el refrigerador por igual, las gavetas de abajo con bowls y utensilios de calidad para preparar comidas o experimentar con nuevos rellenos de onigiris. 

Akaashi al entrar a la cocina le llamo la atención la encimera que quedaba justo en medio de esta, era de granito gris como los ojos de Osamu, convinando también con el resto de muebles en color gris opaco y beige. Se había hecho un idea de que tendría una cocina más tradicional, pero está era moderna. 

Viendo como Osamu empezaba a sacar el arroz e ingredientes de varias alacenas, él tomó un banco y se sentó en una esquina de la encimera. 

—No se si sepas que uno de mis secretos es el tipo de arroz que uso, es uno especial y cosechado en Hyogo, no encontrarás ningún otro igual. 

—No tenía idea— osamu le mostró el costal de arroz de unos cinco kilos, este tenía el nombre Kita. 

—¿Recuerdas al capitán de Inarizaki? cuando estábamos en segundo año.

—Oh si, lo recuerdo, Kita-san...no me digas...

—Si, su familia se a dedicado al cultivo de arroz, pero él emprendió su propio negocio, y créeme su arroz es increíble, ese es quizás el mayor secreto, lo demás es solo tener cuidado con las medidas y temperatura al cocinar el arroz— mientras explicaba Osamu se puso manos a la obra, midiendo el arroz y el agua y poniéndolo a coser en una olla a flama baja. 

—¿No usas la arrocera? 

—No, así tengo más control conforme lo voy checando— guiñándole el ojo osamu se puso a hacer el relleno de umeboshi. 

Cuando estuvo listo, tomo unos palillos y se acercó a Akaashi, ofreciendo un para que lo degustará. 

En ese momento akaashi no tenía otra intención más que probar el delicioso relleno, pero cuando se dió cuenta, comió de los palillos y dejándose llevar por el deliciosos sabor termino cerrando lo ojos haciendo una mueca de satisfacción y un leve jadea saliendo de su garganta. 

Osamu hizo corto circuito, su sangre viajo a dos extremos opuestos en su cuerpo: a sus mejillas y a su entre pierna. Aquello había sido realmente erótico. Temiendo que las piernas le fallaran, dejo el bowl en la encimera. 

—Esta delicioso Osamu-san— dijo Akaashi en medio de su jadeo. Abrió los ojos y vio el evidente sonrojo en Osamu, y pensó que así era lindo. Dándole una leve sonrisa, tomo la mano que tenía los palillos que aún estaba frente a su cara.

—¿Pasa algo Osamu-san?.

—No-no...ehm ¿algún otro relleno que te interese?— ambos se veían a los ojos y la mano de Akaashi tibia y suave le mandaba toques eléctricos a la suya. Osamu jamás imagino lo juguetón que podía ponerse Akaashi y mucho menos que le diera un doble sentido a su pregunta. 

—De hecho si, pero...es un relleno nada usual y se podría decir que es exótico Osamu-san— quitándole los palillos y dejándolos en la encimera, entrelazó su mano y con la otra empezo a acariciar el antebrazo de Osamu, se levantó del banco y se acercó mas al contrario quien lo veía hipnotizado — ¿Sabes de qué relleno hablo?— su mano fue subiendo hacia su hombro y enseguida bajo a su pectoral. Conforme iba bajando más, sintio el blando y algo abultado abdomen de Osamu. Ya no era un deportista ni tenía que mantener rutinas de ejercicios exorbitantes que le daban como recompensa un six pac y músculos duros, eso a Akaashi lo éxito mas, pues tenía de dónde agarrar y en definitiva queria saber cómo se sentía sin ropa de por medio. 

Siguió su travesía hasta llegar al delantal amarrado a las caderas estrechas de Osamu y sobre de ella se podía sentir y ver la dura erección, Osamu jadeo cuando Akaashi presionó con su mano. 

El sonrojo de Akaashi se intensifico más en sus mejillas y el cuello al sentir los grande y grueso que era el pene en su mano , y si a Osamu aún le quedaba duda de lo que pasaría a continuación, Akaashi se encargó de dejarlo claro. 

Tragando el nudo en su garganta seca Osamu rodeo la cintura de Akaashi con su mano libre dando un pequeño beso en su quijada, Akaashi cerro los ojos y se entregó a la sensación de los besos que bajaban hacia su garganta mordiendo levemente su manzana de Adán, su pulso y la curva de su cuello con el hombro, cuando Osamu estuvo feliz de sentir a Akaashi temblar pos sus besos regreso nuevamente a su cara. 

—¿Sabes Osamu-san? Tu habilidad en la cocina siempre me a parecido increíble, haces comida deliciosa y siempre que como de tus onigiris me quedo con ganas de más...me preguntó si lo mismo pasará cuando te pruebe— diciendo esto último a solo nada de su boca contra la de él. El hálito caliente de ambos se sintió embriagador, ahora fue Osamu quien se entregó a lo que sentía y rápidamente capturo los labios sedosos de Keiji, en un beso lento pero lleno de sus lenguas, el sabor restante del umeboshi dándole una sensación específica a ese momento, Akaashi estaba seguro de que la próxima vez que comiera ese onigiri le sabría a Osamu. 

Sin dejar de devorarse la boca soltaron sus manos y ahora Akaashi llevaba ambas hacia el nudo en el delantal para quitarlo. Osamu lo rodeo y lo pego más a él sientiendo también su dura erección frotarse con la suya haciendo que ambos gimieran por la agradable sensación.

Akaashi dejo caer el delantal al piso y cortando el beso vio a los ojos grises que empezaban a empañarse por el deseo, eso le hizo volver a sonreírle. Poniéndose de rodillas desabrocho el cinturón y la cremallera de los jeans azules de Osamu, al bajar su pantalón también bajo sus boxers dejando libre la dura y bien proporcionada entrepierna, esta roso levemente su mejilla dejando un poco de pre-semen en ella.

La imagen era tan sirrealista y erótica que Osamu volvió jadear, el siempre serio y recatado Akaashi Keiji estaba en su cocina de rodillas y apunto de devorar su pene. llevando su puño a la boca mordiendo para sentirse con los pies en la tierra y no correrse en esa hermosa cara. 

Akaashi se acomodo en seiza poniendo ambas manos en los costados de las piernas suaves de Osamu, con su lengua lamió desde la base hasta la punta sin despegar los ojos de Osamu, regresando nuevamente a la base y lamer hasta la punta, cuando hubo llegado ahí abrió la boca y engulló todo lo que pudo, deleitandoce por el gruñido gutural y sexy que soltó el peli negro. 

Antes de perder la razón y entregarse a la deliciosa felacion de Akaashi, Osamu se quitó la camisa de manga larga de su negocio, dejándola olvidada aún lado. Tomando a Akaashi por su suave cabello peinandolo hacía atrás alborotando su pelo un poco y aún así Akaashi se veía jodidamente caliente y ni que decir con los lentes ya torcidos, apreciando el lindo color de sus ojos que no dejaban de verlo.

Cuando sintió las manos de Akaashi presionar sus muslos para meter más de su pene en la boca, le ayudo tomándolo con ambas manos de la cabeza y empujandose. La rica precio en la punto le hizo saber que estaba entrando a su garganta y temiendo ahogarlo la saco casi por completo.

—Tu lleva el ritmo, no quisiera lastimarte—Akaashi gruño en aceptación volviendo a sujetarse fuerte de las piernas. Para Osamu la sensación era increíble y lo mejor, la cara de placer que puso Akaashi; negado a cerrar los ojos, —aún que estos ya le lloraban—, la saliva le escurría por su quijada y cuello, el sonido obceno que salía de la boca de Keiji, el sorber y chupar. El gemido gutural en aprobación de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando comerse el pene Osamu.

Cuando Osamu sintió que iba a acabar corto la felación ayudando a Akaashi a ponerse de pie y dándole nada de tiempo cuando lo volteo hacia la encimera, le saco el suéter aventandolo también aún lado y desabrocho sus jeans bajandolos en un rápido movimiento. Contemplo la piel de su espalda y sus tersos hombros, los pequeños lunares aquí y por allá que logro vislumbrar y que tocó brevemente, después se daría el tiempo de conectarlos. Llevando una de sus manos hacia su espalda trazo con su dedo índice y medio desde la nuca, hasta su espalda baja, el estremecimiento y el jadeo que soltó el pelinegro le hicieron pensar en que definitivamente esto estaba susediendo, y la dulce y tierna carne de Akaashi era suya en ese momento. Levantando nuevamente su mano en medio de sus omóplatos lo inclino hacia el frente e hizo que se recargara en la encimera. 

—Ahora me toca a mi hacerte sentir bien Keiji— su nombre sonó dulce en la voz de Osamu con ese condenado asento. Sin poder responder algo pues cuando sintió Osamu ya le estaba comiendo el culo. Akaashi se Inclino más para darle total acceso a la caliente y resvaladisa lengua que se sentía como volteos recorriendo su espina dorsal, las piernas le empezaban a temblar y temía que le fueran a fallar. 

Con la rica sensación no supo cuando con sus manos hizo a un lado el bowl y los palillos, solo escucho que algo se cayó al piso, pero poco le importo cuando un dedo de Osamu entro en él haciéndolo gemir, pues la sensación se sentía amplificada de algún modo, y su pene que hasta ese momento no había necesitado mucha atención empesaba a dolerle. Cuando quiso darse un poco de alivio otro dedo entro dilatandolo más y haciendo que perdiera el control de su boca pues nuevamente empesaba a babear.

—¡Lo ha-haces tan bien Osamu, te comes ta-tan bien mi culo~— Osamu gimió por la aprobación y sin detenerse abofeteo la sueve nalga de Akaashi con su mano libre. 

—¡Ahhh si, es-eso se sintió bien, lo haces increíblee~— la mano de Osamu ahora agarraba con fuerza su nalga poniendola aún más roja, el sonido lacivo de la boca de Osamu y sus dedos preparandolo era todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. 

—Por favoaaahr Osa-mu, llénaamee, necesito tenerte dentro aah ~— sintio ahora un tercer dedo y haciendo que abriera desmesuradamente los ojos y jadear a aún más alto. 

—No seas impaciente Keiji quiero darte como se merece este exótico relleno. 

Keiji se sentía en el cielo de onigiris y deliciosas sensaciones de mano y boca de Osamu, inclinandose más en la encimera y sientiendo el frío de esta en sus pezones, haciendo que la piel se le erizará aún más. 

No tardó mucho Osamu en sentir que el canal de Akaashi estaba suelto y listo para resivirlo. Poniéndose de pie y utilizando más de su saliva, escupió a su pene y la esparció. 

—¿Estas listo keiji? te daré todo de mi. 

—Si-si por favor, por favor llenameee~.

Akaashi no supo de donde agarrarse en la encimera cuando sintió a Osamu penetrarlo, apenas dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse. Ese dolorcito solo hizo que deseara más, empezando a mover su cintura hacia Osamu, y este al ver el buen recibimiento no se detuvo y empezó a follarlo duro tomando su cintura con firmeza. 

Osamu contempló nuevamente la espalda de Akaashi y como está se tenzaba al resibir las embestidas tratando de agarrarse a algo, notando también que era más suave y menos firme, casi se había borrado la huella de su paso por el voley. Volvió a llevar una de sus manos hasta el nacimiento de su cabello y deslizó ahora su dedo índice hasta la base de su columna, la sensación repentina hizo en Keiji estragos y siendo suficiente para hacerlo acabar y al apretar su canal en medio de su orgasmo fue que Osamu encontró el suyo. 

Osamu termino por recargarse en un agitado y jadeante Akaashi, él también tratando de llevar oxígeno a los pulmones y tranquilizar su pulso.

—Disculpa, no pretendía terminar dentro de ti. 

—...Yo no pretendía terminar en tu encimera— ambos rieron corto. Osamu poco a poco salió de Keiji y tomando unas servilletas de papel lo limpio lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Que te parece si vas a ducharte? mientras haré los onigiris que tanto te gustan. Después iré yo a ducharme— dando una rápida vista a la olla de metal que ahora hervía en la estufa. 

— Está bien...¿seguro no quieres ayuda?

—No, o terminaré dándote nuevamente este relleno exótico...y para lo demás que te quiero hacer, la cama es mejor opción— Akaashi se sonrojo callendo en cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba eso, pero Osamu lo rodeo en un abrazo apretado y lo beso suevemente, Akaashi le correspondio de igual forma. 

—Ok, no tardaré— tomando su ropa y dudando en tomar la de Osamu, lo volteo a ver y este ya se estaba poniendo su delantal, y solo eso. Las mejillas de keiji se sonrojaron aun más, pero está imagen la guardaría en sus más preciados recuerdos. No sonaba mal hacerse adicto a Osamu Miya.


	5. Día 5. Oikawa Tooru x Hinata Shoyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninguna advertencia, que los disfruten!

El puño de Hinata apenas le servía para ahogar sus lamentables jadeos, pues si salía solo uno de su boca, los muchos hombres ahí en uno de los baños del gimnasio municipal José liberatti en Sao Paulo se daría cuenta que alguien estaba comportándose indebidamente llevándolos a averiguar quién y que pasaba. Se darían cuenta que Ninja Shoyo la estrella del Asas Sao Paulo estaba recibiendo tremenda mamada de otra gran estrella y quién era parte del equipo contra el que jugarían en tan solo una hora, nada más ni nada menos que Tooru Oikawa el armador del club atlético San Juan. 

Eran esos partidos de exhibición dónde ambos podían reunirse y platicar, ponerse al día de sus agitadas vidas como jugadores profesionales, y por qué no, darse esos pequeños placeres de la vida. No eran ajenos en lo absoluto, pues no tenía nada de malo rememorar cada que se podía esa primera semana juntos años atrás —Algo que en realidad había empezado en ese partido de práctica en la preparatoria, esa mirada compartida de intensidad y sorpresa, una admiración extraña por lo que podía hacer Oikawa y lo que podía lograr Hinata, pero que hasta su reencuentro en Río tomo forma y se le dió un nombre: tensión sexual. Una que resolvieron sin más y que sembró algo más profundo pero antes de también definirlo Oikawa regreso a Argentina, Hinata cumplió sus dos años en Brasil y regreso a Japón, lo demás era historia— ahora ambos se conocían al derecho y al revés, Hinata sabía cómo provocar en el castaño los orgasmos más intensos y Oikawa como complacer al siempre exigente Shoyo. 

Pero esto era nuevo, por lo general se reunían después del partido, cenaban, charlaban y a la cama a devorarse hasta el amanecer, y hasta la siguiente visita o en vacaciones cuando ambos coincidían. 

Solo basto que Oikawa se encontrará a Hinata en la puerta del baño en una urgencia para ambos. Hinata recordó aquella vez que se encontró al castaño junto a Iwaizumi en los baños del gimnacio en Sendai y como todo se alteró al llegar Ushijima y Aone, como oikawa lo vio altivo desde su altura y el siendo un manojo de nervios y miedo le sostuvo la mirada y declaró que Karasuno iría a las Nacionales. Ahora quién diría que años despues tendría a ese mismo rey de la cancha a sus pies chupándosela.

Cuando ambos terminaron sus necesidades y viendo que el baño estába desierto, Hinata se sintió travieso. Lavando sus manos y viendo a Oikawa por el espejo quien estaba haciendo lo mismo, y Oikawa al sentir la mirada clavada en él levanto la vista viendo igual por el espejo. 

—¿En qué piensas Shoyo? 

—¿hmmm? en que eres guapo y que tenemos cuarenta minutos antes del partido.

—oh...ooh alguien está travieso hoy.

Ambos tomando una toalla de papel y secando sus manos sin dejar de mirarse, los ojos hambrientos de Hinata y los llenos de deseo de oikawa.

—Si, y que me gustaría poner a trabajar esa boquita tuya— Hinata atrajo a Oikawa del cuello de la camisa azul cielo uniendo sus bocas en un beso húmedo y desordenado, Oikawa rodeo sus hombros con sus brazos entregándose al sabor a chicle de menta que solía mascar Hinata antes de un partido para contener un poco los nervios. 

Separándose del besos Oikawa le tomo la mano y lo llevo al último cubículo, el más grande y el que era completamente cerrado. Metio al mas bajo y cerró la puerta tras de él arrinconando a Hinata a la pared en otro beso apasionado. Las manos de ambos recorrían sus cuerpos. Oikawa amaba como lucía Hinata en su uniforme rojo sangre, lejos de verse raro por el tono de su cabello, lo hacía lucir extremadamente sensual, era un deleite verlo en el, y que mejor ser follado con el vestido así. 

Arrodillándose tomo el dobladillo de los pantalones cortos y los bajo solo un poco para que la entrepierna que amaba lamer saliera y le saludara dura y orgullosa, sin esperar más, la trago como el campeón que es y empezó a succionará con fuerza, como a Hinata le encantaba, sentir que Oikawa le succionaba la vida de esa forma.

Antes de dar la tercera succión la puerta de los baños se abrió de golpe dando paso aún grupo de fanáticos que asistieron a verlos jugar y aprovechando el tiempo, sacarían los nervios para no interrumpirse de ver el partido por nimiedades como ir al baño. 

Hinata pego un brinquito conmocionado y empezando a sentir los nervios, Oikawa solo puedo disfrutar más de eso, pues la sensación de ser pillados así, le hizo terminar de ponerse duro y succionar con más fuerza, haciendo que Hinata mordiera su puño para callarse. oikawa estaba siendo implacable con su mamada y Hinata estaba perdiendo los estribos. 

Lejos de bajar el número de gente en el baño, este solo aumentaba poniendo más nervioso a Hinata y peor fue cuando tocaron la puerta del cubículo dónde estaban, Oikawa solo le dió una señal con la cabeza para que contestará.

—Esta-a ocupado— esperando que no lo delatara el leve tartamudeo y peor que no reconocieran su voz. Al ya no oír insistencia Oikawa continuo chupando, sus ojos en Hinata quien tenía una expresión medio pálida de miedo y sonrojado por la deliciosa sensación. 

Sacando el pene de Hinata sin el acostumbrado pop, se enderezó y se alimento nuevamente de los labios carnosos del más bajo, ahogando sus gemidos y esperando que no se oyera nada en medio del murmullo y las risas de los que iban acompañados.

—follame Shoyo— el susurro en la oreja de Hinata le hizo poner los pelos de punta ¿Acaso Oikawa quería que los atraparán así? 

—¡¿Est-estas loco?!

—estoy muy duro y tú también.

Oikawa tomo sus pantalones cortos y los tiro hasta que quedaron en el piso, con un movimiento rápido los saco de sus pies. Sin ningún pudor ni recato metió tres dedos a su boca y empezó a lamerlos hasta tenerlos escurriendo en su saliva, todo bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo. Dandole una sonrisa sacarrona que junto a su mirada intensa y baja lo hacían lucir hermoso. Oikawa se dió la vuelta para recargarse con su mano libre en la puerta del cubículo, llevando la mano lubricada a su entrada e inclinándose más para mostrarle a Hinata como empezaba a prepararse, metiendo de un solo dos dedos, pues el tiempo empezaba acabarse.

Oikawa reprimió su jadeo al morderse el labio inferior. La imagen que le daba Oikawa era hermosa; volteando a verlo sobre su hombro, las mejillas tintadas de carmín, sus músculos marcados flexionandos para alcanzar su entrada y está siendo jodida por sus dedos, el mundo podía irse al carajo, Hinata solo podía ver al hermoso hombre frente suyo dispuesto a ser jodido por él. Oikawa Tooru el gran rey era suyo en estos momentos.

En el momento que Hinata lo tomo por la cadera, Oikawa ya tenía tres dedos dentro abriendolo más para recibir esa deliciosa, gruesa y generosa entrepierna. Con pequeñas gotas cristalinas que se negaban a abandonar sus ojos y la sensación de placer, pero que no era suficiente, necesitaba más. 

Hinata empezó a acariciarlo disfrutando de su suave piel, que aún que marcada por el ejercicio, está era tersa, su vanidosa chico siempre con sus cremas humectantes y cuidando su cuerpo como el hermoso templo que era. 

—Estoy listo Sho~—el susurro como dulce melaza derramada en sus oídos. Hinata se acerco más y dejo caer su saliva al preparado canal del castaño, tomando su pene en una mano empezó a esparcirlo y a tantear el lugar, tomando con la otra mano la cadera dulce y afinzandola empezó a entrar. Cuando escucho el quejido de Oikawa, soltó su cadera y con esa mano le callo la boca, sintiendo en la palma de su mano la lengua juguetona haciendole cosquillas, pero viendo que Oikawa estaba completamente perdido en el momento y el placer. 

Sin más empezó a follarlo sin piedad, pues si esto lo exitaba se lo daría. Ahora era el turno de Hinata de ser implacable. Apoyándose en la mano que tapaba su boca y haciendo que doblara un poco más su espalda hacia él, el agarre en la cintura dejaría una clara marca en su nivea piel, un recuerdo bien resibido y que atesoraria Oikawa hasta que desapareciera, tambien arreglándoselas para que el impacto de piel contra piel no sonara.

Oikawa al sentirse cerca de su climax como pudo tomó su pene y empezó a bombearlo, a esas alturas ya era un desastre total y si no fuera por la mano callando su boca ya los hubieran cachado. Solo quizás importandole algo hasta que Hinata lo hiciera correrse.

Hinata al sentir como el culo de Oikawa se apretaba le daba la señal de que estaba por venirse y al ya no aguantar más, se vendría junto a él. 

Tres embestidas duras y firmes después los hizo correrse de forma salvaje, pues toda esa situación era extrema y erótica. Ambos disfrutaron del rico tirón que se sintió desde la planta de sus pies hasta su cabeza, Hinata tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar gemir o sacar algún ruido ridículo y vergonzoso. 

Esperando a nivelar sus respiración y pulso se ayudaron a limpiarse y vestirse mutuamente, rosando cariñosamente la piel expuesta y dándose miradas complices y pícaras. Oikawa también tuvo que limpiar su desastre en la puerta

Entonces Hinata fue conciente y vio a Oikawa con evidente preocupación, pues ahora caía en la cuenta del partido. 

—¿Estás seguro que podrás jugar? 

—¿Por quien me tomas Sho? ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó aquella vez que me hiciste jugar con un puto vibrador* en el trasero?— Oikawa lo vio falsamente irritado pelliscando su nariz. Hinata se rió por aquel recuerdo y lo hermoso que se veía Oikawa más rojo y acalorado que de costumbre en medio de aquel partido. 

—Tu quisiste apostar. 

Ya más decentes y arreglados ambos pegaron sus oídos a la puerta detectando alguna voz, al no oír nada Oikawa entre abrió la puerta y vio que el pasillo estaba vacío y sin un alma a la vista, agachándose para ver si en los cubículos aún quedaba algún rezagado, pero corriendo con suerte pues no había nadie más que ellos. 

Salieron rápidamente y volviendo a lavarse las manos, y en el caso de oikawa la cara también. Hinata ayudándole a secarse el rostro, mientras el castaño arreglaba su cabello con sus dedos. 

—Tendré que regresar rápido por mi crema facial, no quiero que se me reseque mi hermosos rostro— Hinata rio corto. Si, su vanidoso Oikawa. 

Escuchando por los alto parlantes del gimnacio que se anunciaba la entrada de los equipo a la cancha para el calentamiento oficial, ambos se vieron y palidesieron pues estaban llegando más que tarde. 

Antes de salir disparados, Hinata paro a oikawa del brazo, lo volteo y le dió un beso, uno tierno y que al abrir los ojos a ambos les brillaban. Hinata definitivamente después del partido le pediría una cita oficial a Oikawa.

En aquel partido se pudo ver en transmisión en línea a ambos jugadores sentados en seiza siendo regañados por sus entrenadores, pues la costumbre de ser regañados así había trascendido hasta el otro lado del mundo.


	6. Día 6. Miya Atsumu x Hinata Shoyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay advertencias, solo un Atsumu molesto en Brasil.

Brasil era caliente y no en un término sensual ni erótico, era malditamente caliente como el infierno. La húmeda le daba un toque más desagradable, pues había días en que se sentía asfixiante y peor aún por las noches, ni dejando las ventanas abiertas de par en par le daban un respiro o sensación más agradable, las cuatro duchas que se daba en el día poco hacían por mejor su humor y calmar el calor. 

Atsumu pensó que visitar a Hinata en su vacaciones sería algo de ensueño; coger día y noche en cualquier parte de su apartamento, hacer turismo y coger en alguna playa desierta, comer comida exótica y pasarla increíble en alguna discoteca por la noche. Para su desgracia y por la emocion de darle una gran sorpresa se había olvidado de preguntar a Hinata si él también tendría sus vacaciones, y la terrible realidad fue que sus temporadas era diferentes. 

Mientras en Japón ya había terminado su torneo en Brasil estaban a la mitad, teniendo a Hinata ocho horas diarias entrenando y fines de semana en juegos. Solo a finales de ese mes de agosto terminaba su temporada y como era de esperarse Asas estaba arrasando y ganando partido tras partido, no había más que la garantía que se llevarían el trofeo y Hinata solo estaría completamente libre unos tres días antes de volver a Japón.

Podía escuchar a Osamu burlándose despiadadamente por su estupidez. 

Ese día Hinata había dicho que llegaría más tarde y que no lo esperara despierto, pero la realidad era que por más cansado que estuviera no podía conciliar el sueño, necesitaba a su prometido ahí acurrucado con él, en especial después de haber sido testigo de algo un poco desagradable. 

Dos días antes habían resibido en el gimnasio de Asas la visita de un agente que pedía una colaboración de todo el equipo en un comercial y dónde un cuarteto de bailarinas con trajes de carnaval —si, de esos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, eran coloridos y sus cuerpos lucian aún más despampanantes— participarían, bailandoles a los jugadores y promocionando una bebida isotónica. 

Todo iba bien y normal hasta que una de las bailarinas con cuerpo de diosa amazónica con su lindo tono de piel moreno y ni una sola imperfección en su bello rostro, cabellera larga y rizada de ojos grises y su boca con labios gruesos y jugosos, se le acercó a su Shoyo y, le coqueteo. Él había ido a llevarle las rodilleras que se le habían olvidado en casa y presencio el momento del coqueteo, y peor fue que Shoyo le sonrió con esa sonrisa llena de luz y que solo debería dirigirle a él. Aquella bailarina quedó aún más embobada con su pelirrojo y sin más le extendió su número de celular. 

En la cena trato de comportarse como el adulto maduro que era, pero fracaso olimpicamente pues terminaron discutiendo y Shoyo durmiendo en el sofá. 

Desde entonces andaban tensos y Shoyo muy condesendiente con él. 

Lo odiaba, toda esa situación lo estaban colmando y se vio pensando en que ya quería regresar a Japón, empezar a entrenar y sumergirse en la rutina de la siguiente temporada. 

Despertó eso de las seis de la mañana y estirando su brazo sintio la fría cama y vio qué ese lado de la cama ni siquiera había sido tocado. Shoyo no había llegado a dormir. 

Cabreado hasta la médula, busco su celular en la mesita de noche aun lado, marco el número de Hinata y a la tercera vez sin respuesta termino aventando el celular a la cama, esté rebotando y callendo al piso. 

Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar y el pecho le dolía, ¿Que pudo haber detenido a Shoyo como para no volver a dormir a su casa? ¿Por qué no le aviso?.

Cuando se paró y vistió para salir a correr y amainar la ira en su interior y hablar civilizadamente cuando su estúpido prometido volviera su celular en el piso empezó a sonar con un número desconocido.

—Bom dia, você é parente do Shoyo?—(Buenos días, ¿eres pariente de Shoyo?) Atsumu se quedó mudo ante la pregunta dónde solo entendió el buenos días. 

—E-esto yo...

—Oh! excuse me, I'm Jean, one of Shoyo's companions, I just dial to say that he is admitted to the hospital and we need a relative to come for him— (Oh! disculpe, soy Jean, uno de los acompañantes de Shoyo, solo marco para decir que está ingresado en el hospital y necesitamos que un familiar venga a buscarlo). Maldita sea y su Ingles. Entendido apenas hospital y Shoyo. 

Después de un frustrante intercambio de palabras Atsumu supo que debía ir rápidamente al hospital en el centro de Sao Paulo por qué Hinata estaba internado al parecer por intoxicación. Dentro del Uber la mortificación y la culpa caín en sus hombros, pues pensó lo peor; que quizás se había visto con aquella amazona y sabrán los dioses que habían hecho para no haber llegado. También sintiendo un poco de paz por qué no había sido el caso, ¿Que clase de novio se alegra de que haya caído su amado en un hospital?, Claro él. 

Llegando y dando el nombre del pasiente una enfermera lo acompaño hasta el tercer piso y le enseño la habitación de Shoyo. Al entrar varios de sus compañeros de equipo estaban con él, unos parados, otro estaba sentado en el banco y uno en un mueble bajo la única ventana ahí. Al verlo todos sonrieron y el que supuso le hablo y quién era el sentado en el banco le dió una palmada en el hombro a Hinata. 

—Vamos shoyo, tome cuidado e fique longe dessas bebidas hahaha— (Nos vamos Shoyo, ten cuidado y mantente alejado de esas bebidas jajaja)

—Muito obrigado pessoal— (Muchas gracias chicos)

Todos al salir le dirigieron una suave sonrisa al rubio y este solo asintio leve con su cabeza. 

—Siento no haberte avisado antes, no tiene mucho que desperté— Hinata aún se vea pálido y ojeroso, su voz salí baja y cansada, la culpa dentro de Atsumu solo creció. 

—¿Que paso? 

—La bebida isotónica, parece que soy alérgico a uno de sus compuestos y me enfermo. 

—oh...—Atsumu seguía parado aún lado de la puerta lo más alejado del pelirrojo, algo que no pasó desapercibido y Hinata estirando su mano le llamo. 

—Se que estás molesto por qué no han sido las vacaciones de ensueño que esperabas, pero hago lo que puedo bebé...

—¡Shoyo, te amo mucho, demasiado y si, no son las mejores vacaciones, pero no te atrevas en tu maldita vida en morirte por una bebida hidratante!— Atsumu se tumbó a su lado y rodeo con sus brazos el fornido cuerpo de su amado.

—No moriré Tsumu. 

—Eso no lo sabes, las intoxicaciones son serias y...maldición Shoyo...yo no sé que haría sin ti.— la voz quebrada y nasal lo delataban, Atsumu estaba llorando. Hinata se separó un poco de él y tomando su rostro lo beso. 

Ese día Hinata fue dado de alta y se le extendió su incapacidad de una semana, no jugaría los cuartos de final pero estaría regresando listo y recuperado a la final que en definitiva llegarían, pues su equipo no lo defraudaría. 

El comercial de las bebidas fue canselado pues los ejecutivos del equipo no se arriesgarían a qué otro de sus jugadores se enfermara por la bebida y a Hinata se le ofreció una disculpa y compensación monetaria por el riesgo. Atsumu ya no tenía por qué preocuparse por la amazona despampanante y Hinata no le fue difícil descubrir el por qué. Dándose cuenta que incluso Atsumu siendo un hombre hermoso y con un cuerpo increíble, se sintiera inseguro y Hinata no dejaría que su flamante prometido se sintiera así nunca más. 

Aprovechando que ya se sentía muy bien y estaba en su tercer día de incapacidad, le preparo una cena especial a la luz de las velas en su balcón. Una botella de vino tinto y caro y por supuesto como postre; bailarle lambada en un traje de carnaval para hombre haciendo que Atsumu se derritiera ante la jugosa vista. El bronceado y musculoso cuerpo de Hinata meneandose al son de la canción y sus piernas, esas benditas y tonificada piernas que junto a la trusa de lentejuelas verdes marcaba su entrepierna dura.

Atsumu se abalanzó hacia Hinata y los hizo entrar a la sala, jadeando en su boca, agarrando y apretando dónde sus manos podían y alcanzaban. En la puerta de la habitación Hinata cargo a Atsumu de sus muslos y lo llevo a la cama dónde lo depósito sin cuidado y se subió a sobre él, sentado en su cintura siguió meneando las caderas, frotando sus penes y perdiendose en la rica sensación. 

Atsumu empezó a desabrocharse la camisa y cuando la tuvo abierta Hinata empezó a trazar sus pezones y sus pectorales, relamiendose los labios y viendolo con devoción. 

Atsumu también con sus manos acarició los costados de Hinata sientiendo como su piel se estremecia y se erizaba bajo su toque. 

Hinata se movió hacia abajo para quedar entre las piernas de Atsumu y empezar a quitarle las bermudas cafés junto a sus boxers, su entrepierna ya goteaba y se veia bellamente deliciosa con la punto rojiza. Saco de debajo de su almohada el botecito de lubricante, lo abrió y hecho un chorro generoso en sus dedos, apenas esparciendolo y dándole casi nada de calor. Cuando toco la entrada cerrada de Atsumu estaba fría, haciéndolo temblar por la sensación y lejos de desagradable le hizo acercarse voluntario. 

Así estuvo un minuto o dos solo frotando su anillo cerrado y pasando su pulgar por sus bolas, estás se retraian un poco por la sensación fría, pero entre más las acariciaba más calor y más duro se ponía, al grado de empezar a gemir y llorar. 

Justo cuando Atsumu iba a replicar por las burlas Hinata metió dos dedos poco a poco hasta llegar a su nudillos y empezó a dilatar, pero de la misma forma lenta y burlona. Deleitandose por el rubor y las muecas de placer del rubio, su espalda arqueandose poco a poco y sus manos estrujando con fuerza la colcha bajo de él. 

—Eres perfecto Tsumu...tus piernas me encantan, son tan increibles— Hinata con la mano libre empezó a recorrer dichas piernas desde el talón hasta la cara interna de los muslos, sintiendo el bello en ellas y la piel, trazando los relieves de los músculos tonificados y tensos. 

—Tu cintura me vuelve loco— tomando está con su mano abierta y trazando también su forma estrecha. 

—Tu abdomen, ¿sabes? Amo cuando en medio de un partido te levantas la camisa para secarte el sudor y se alcanza a ver...pienso que esto es mío y los demás solo pueden ver— Hinata se inclinó hacia enfrente y le dió un tierno beso en el estómago, mientras con su mano se recargaba en este también. 

—Tus pectorales maldita sea son perfectos y duros cariño— tomando su pectoral y estrujandolo lamiendo lento su botón café. La respiración de Atsumu ya era muy pesada y acelerada, todas esas alabanzas a su cuerpo lo estaban destrozando en el mejor de los sentidos.

— Pero ¿sabes que es lo que me hace perder la cabeza y tengo que reunir toda mi compostura? Son tus brazos y tus hombros cuando colocas para mí. Eres tan poderoso cuando lo haces bebé— trazando su clavícula y acariciando uno de sus hombros, su brazo y entebrazo, llegando a su mano y entrelazando sus dedos. Ahora los ojos de Atsumu lo veían atentamente un poco borroso por las lágrimas acumuladas y el deseo. 

Hinata utilizo el agarre de la mano de Atsumu para meter el tercer dedo con fuerza para llegar al punto de ruptura de su amado, al verlo arquearse y soltar esas lágrimas obstinada de sus lindos ojos, supo que dio en blanco a la primera, el ritmo en sus dedos era preciso y duro. 

—Maldicion Atsumu mírate, eres tan caliente y tienes tantas miradas puestas en ti y yo soy el que hace que te corras— girando sus dedos ahora dentro del canal de Atsumu y las afectuosas palabras,logro hacerlo venir, el semen de Atsumu se extendió por sus estómago, pecho y llegando a su cuello y barbilla. El tono sonrojado de su cara, hombros y pecho junto a su corrida era digna de enmarcar en un cuadro renacentista que con gusto Hinata pintaria. 

Antes de que Atsumu se recompusiera, Hinata levanto sus increíbles piernas y lo penetró, haciendo que se retorsiera ante la invasión y la sobre estimulación, empezó con embestidas lentas y sensuales emulando el movimiento de cadera del baile anterior, la trusa le estorbaba un poco pues solo la había bajado un poco para sacar su miembro duro y palpitante, pero al verse así, jodiendo a su amado le hizo aumentar el ritmo. Recargando todo el peso hacia la entrada apretada del rubio, Atsumu lo abrazo con su pierna derecha y Hinata se apoyo en la izquierda tras su rodilla, con su mano jalo del hombro para llegar más hondo. 

Atsumu seguia gimiendo grave y gutural y su piel estaba ya perlada en sudor, brillando etéreo ante la luz de la lámpara de su mesita de noche. Todo era perfecto en ese momento y lo sería aún más cuando lo llenará de su caliente semilla y lo terminara de destrozar. 

Hinata termino por recostarse en el estómago de su rubio y siguió cogiéndolo de forma errática pues su orgasmo se avecinaba y el tirón en su espalda baja y el cosquilleo desde la planta de los pies se sentía increíble y necesitaba correrse, marcar de esa forma a su prometido y hacerle entender que él era el único hombre en su vida y que nadie se comparaba a este dios que tenía empalado en su falo. 

Su corrida lo hizo perder el sentido del tiempo y el espacio, sus ojos dolieron de lo fuerte que los cerro pues el agujero de Atsumu se sintió comerlo por completo en medio de su orgasmo. Descansando su cabeza entre los pectorales y el estómago de Atsumu, Hinata agradeció a cualquier dios que le haya consedido simplemente ser él para Atsumu y esperando transmitir estos sentimientos se enderezó para ir y plantarle un beso que Atsumu correspondio sin dudar.

.  
.  
.

A la mañana siguiente y sintiendose ya mucho mejor y aburrido de estar solo en casa, invito a Atsumu a ir a Río, pasando a visitar a Heitor y Nice. Pedro llegando a saludarlos también. El resto de su incapacidad hicieron turismo y por las noches sin falta hicieron el amor. 

Para el juego de finales, Atsumu llego al estadio con su camisa de Asas Sao Paulo autografiada por su amado prometido y portando orgullosi su anillo en su dedo anular. Hinata por su parte en una cadena de oro en su cuello colgaba siempre el suyo dandole un beso antes de empezar el juego, su amuleto de la suerte cuendo no tenía al original a su lado en la cancha. 

No importaba cuántas mujeres bellas como amazonas se le acercaran, e incluso bellos hombres, Atsumu sabía que para Hinata Shoyo solo existo él, nadie más que él.


	7. Día 7. Usuri Michiru x Kiryu Wakatsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de angst y lesiones corporales.

Terminar una relación nunca está en los planes de alguien al iniciarla, eso es obvio. Cuando inicias algo romántico con la persona especial que recién has conocido o llevas conociendo durante un tiempo la idea es que la relación dure, conocerse y avanzar poco a poco hasta llegar a ese punto dónde sus futuros convergen en perfecta armonía. 

Cuando Usuri Michiru conoció a Kiryu Wakatsu en su primer año en el equipo de voley en la preparatoria Mujinazaka fue un flechazo a primera vista. Los lindos ojos cafés de expresión dura de Kiryu lo cautivaron y en definitiva su complexión fuerte y dominante le hicieron desearlo.   
Su mayor sorpresa fue cuando lo conoció, alguien que aparentemente era una muralla y un ejemplo de masculinidad y fuerza, pero por dentro era un manojo de ansiedad e inseguridades, a tal grado de espaciarse y perderse en estos pensamientos destructivos. 

Para kiryu conocer a Usuri fue como encontrar un faro en medio de la densa niebla, pues al empezá a trabajar con él en sus remates —Usuri debía llenar pronto el hueco de colocador que dejaba su sempai— noto que Usuri lo regresaba a la realidad con solo decir su nombre y a veces tocando su hombro, entonces podía consentrarse en lo que debía hacer como as de su equipo. 

Usuri era muy bueno leyendo a la gente, incluso a aquellos de rostro estoico e inexpresivo —Akaashi de Fukurodani lo odiaba especialmente— así que tampoco fue una gran sorpresa enterarse de que su as era homosexual y pasivo, él mismo incluso llegó a ser el fondo en algunas relaciones y se pensaba que era versátil y que en definitiva no tenía problema con ser el seme de tan increíble hombre, por qué Kiryu aún siendo por dentro como era, también poseía un corazón fuerte y mucha determinación. Su fuerza imparable le llevaría a ser uno de los tres mejores ases nacionales en su tercer año de preparatoria, para después abrirse paso en las ligas mayores, cuando eso sucediera Usuri estaría ahí para tomar su mano, besarla y apoyarlo una vida entera.

Cuando se graduaron de la preparatoria ambos decidieron dar un paso mas en su relación ya de un año y medio para ese entonces, y era vivir juntos. Usuri entraría a la universidad de Tokio y trabajaría medio tiempo en una tienda de videojuegos en el centro, mientras kiryu empezaba a abrirse paso en la V. League, con su primer contrato ya firmado y afianzando su recidencia en Tokio también. Para su primer año viviendo parte de sus sueños compartidos todo iba bien y sobre nubes. 

Siempre hay un "pero" en algún punto de las relaciones, baches que se deben esquivar y afrontar, el primero llegó en forma de no tener tiempo el uno para el otro, hacia semanas que no se acostaban al mismo tiempo en la cama, kiryu constantemente debía ir a concentraciones para entrenar y podía ausentarse incluso dos semanas. Los fines de semana estaban reservados a partidos fueras y quehaceres domésticos. En sus vacaciones jamás coincidían, y que decir del sexo, este en un principio era glorioso, Usuri adoraba darle todo a su novio, hacerle gemir su nombre y destrozarlo. Cuántas veces no llegaron a entrenar al día siguiente con dolores en las piernas y en la espalda baja en el caso de Wakatsu, pero ahora solo llegaban a tener un encuentro acelerado, dónde en ocasiones Usuri no quedaba satisfecho ni llegaba a correrse y eso se estaba haciendo molesto. 

Un año más paso y para cuando Kiryu debuto como atacante, Usuri estuvo ahí en primera fila para él, y fue en esa fiesta donde celebraban también la victoria de ese partido y sus pases a cuartos de final en el campeonato que su relación termino, por primera vez. 

Usuri estaba algo ebrio y deseoso de continuar el festejo en su hogar y en su cama compartida, pero kiryu quería seguir festejando con sus compañeros y debía de estrechar relaciones con sus entrenadores y patrocubadires del equipo, cosa que irritó de sobremanera a Usuri y este termino por irse. 

A las tres de la mañana cuando llegó Wakatsu algo ebrio fue recibido por un enojado Michiru, gritándole que estaba arto de todo, que no había tiempo para él y que todo se centraba en su equipo, que él se mataba todos los días entre escuela y trabajo y ni siquiera había un beso debidamente dado a la hora de dormir. 

Kiryu tampoco se quedó atrás con los reclamos y tratando de hacer entender a Usuri que este era su sueño y que él prometido apoyarlo sin importar nada, obteniendo de Usuri un:

—¡Hasta aquí llegamos Wakatsu no puedo más!.— Michiru tomo una mochila dónde empacó unas cuantas mudas de ropa, su mochila con los útiles de la escuela, su portátil y se marchó. Wakatsu no fue tras de él pues la conmocion le impidió moverse y de reoente la realidad le golpeó en la cara tan duro que entró en una crisis de ansiedad y para su mala suerte el único que lo hacía anclarse a la realidad se había ido. 

A la mañana siguiente Usuri regreso encontrando a kiryu en el sillón llorando. Toda la noche se había quedado ahí sin saber que hacer. 

Cuando Usuri se acerco, Kiryu lo noto y lo atrajo a sus brazos pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez, se abrazaron fuerte y ambos entre llanto y emociones intensas tuvieron sexo, ese que se debían y no podían contener más. 

Para Michiru fue diferente aquella vez, más significativo; la adrenalina, la lujuria y el amor corrían por su torrente sanguíneo haciando sus orgasmo más deliciosos y alucinantes. Apartir de ahí las peleas y las rupturas empezaron a ser frecuentes — al menos cada tres meses, e incluso una vez en un mes había terminando dos veces— pero el sexo que vino después era igual de satisfactorio y algo a lo que se podía hacer adicto facilmente. 

Para Kiryu aún que disfrutaba como nunca esos encuentros, también empezaba a afectarle. No le gustaba pelear con Usuri, lo amaba y quería que esos pleitos que empezaban por todo y nada terminarán. 

Dos años más pasaron con demasiados altibajos y rupturas que empezaron a significar nada para Wakatsu, pero para Usuri empezaban a ser cotidianas y cuando no recibía la reaccione que esperaba de su amado novio, llevaba las cosas cada vez más lejos. Empezaron a haber manotazos o empujones de por medio cuando Wakatsu se negaba a pelear y prefería guardar silencio y espacio, o le suplicaba a Usuri parar por ese pleito. 

La última vez que pelearon y que Kiryu puso un verdadero alto a aquello fue cuando conoció a su nuevo compañero, Goshiki Tsutomu, cuando fue adquirido por los Green Rockets estés Kohai recién llegado le saludo con confianza. Goshiki estaba lleno de altas espectativas y sobre todo medirse con uno de los mejores rematadores de la división, pues era como volver a tener esa figura imponente como lo fue Ushijima en la preparatoria, pero pronto se dió cuenta que Kiryu era muy accesible y fueron formando una buena amistad. 

Para su partido debut de Goshiki ya estaban en octavos de final y se enfrentarían a los Raijin, así que su entrenador supo que era momento de poner en marcha a Goshiki y sus habilidades que para sopresa de todos se amoldaban a las del otro atacante lateral Kiryu. Arrasaron contra los Raijin dónde incluso Komori tuvo sus dificultades para levantar sus remates. 

La fiesta que le siguió estuvo llena de comida, alcohol y la compañía de su equipo, algarabía y regosijo por qué se vislumbraba una buena temporada para ellos. 

Usuri llegó en el tercer set. Ya había escuchado hasta el cansancio de ese nuevo compañero de Wakatsu y algo le decía que prestará atención, que debía conocerlo y ver con sus propios ojos lo que estaba pasando ahí. Para desgracia de Kiryu lo vio justo cuando se felicitaban por el increíble punto hecho. Dejandose llevar abrazo a Goshiki y le despeinó el cabello, algo muy normal, pero para Usuri eso era traición. En la cabeza de Usuri pasaron miles de escenarios dónde Wakatsu se dejaba seducir por aquel mocoso y nadie iba a quitarle a su amado novio. 

Kiryu debió imaginar que algo andaba mal con Usuri, estaba totalmente callado y tranquilo, no había pedido irse temprano y estaba bebiendo demasiado y muy rápido, pero lo atribuía a querer liberar el estrés de sus exámenes finales de la carrera —pronto se graduaría de abogado penalista y estaba en la recta final— pero él de todas las personas debió conocerlo mejor, pues justo cuando ya todos se iban, Goshiki se ofreció a llevarlos a su casa; él no había bebido y vio que la pareja estaba algo indispuesta. Para Usuri fue aún más fácil mal interpretar todo aquello y con una bofetada frenta a casi todos los que asistieron le hizo saber a Goshiki que no tenía oportunidad alguna con Wakatsu. 

Todos se quedaron pasmados y para Kiryu fue la gota que derramó el vaso, fue su punto de no retorno a lo que se avecinaba. 

Tomándolo fuertemente del brazo lo saco del Izayaka entre reclamos. 

—¡¿Estas loco Michiru?! ¡¿Que mierda te pasa ahora?! 

—¡¿A mí?! ¡Es a ti al que le pasa algo con ese niñato!, ¡¿crees que no me di cuenta?!  
¡Si tanto quieres que te coja, anda ve y deja que te lo meta!

—¡Cállate! Me has dejado en ridículo frente a todo mi equipo, esto es suficiente Usuri!— Deteniendo el primer taxi que apareció, subió a Usuri y él en vez de subir cerro la puerta y le pidió al conductor lo llevará a la dirección que le dijo y le pago. Usuri se quedó viendo el rostro de Wakatsu triste y derrotado. 

Algo en Usuri le decía que debía detenerse que debía hacer algo o lo perdería, pero esa vocesita que emergió de algun lado obscuro en su cerebro le decía que él volvería, que debía volver por qué era suyo y que solo esperara pues tendría su recompensa: esas deliciosas sesiones. Y esta vez el debía darle también un castigo ejemplar para que recordara a quien pertenecía.

Dos días le tomo a Kiryu volver, pero no para arreglar las cosas con Usuri, le había tomado ese tiempo encontrar un lugar donde quedarse e ir por sus cosas. 

Había pasado esas dos noches reflexionando a dónde iba su relación, recordando todo lo bueno que vivieron y en qué momento fue que todo se salió de control. Dándose cuenta que ambos habían fallado y que para encontrar una solución debían distanciarse por tiempo indefinido, volver a conectarse con sus yos internos y en especial Usuri. No podía dejar de amarlo, pero no podían seguir así. 

Al llegar a su departamento ya eran pasadas de las nueve, imaginando que Usuri seguiría en la universidad y en lo que llegaba aprovecharía para guardar sus cosas y hablar cuando llegara. Las luces estaban apagadas y la tenue luz de los espectaculares de la calle alumbraban un poco la sala donde noto un bulto en uno de lo sofás, llevándose un susto cuando al prender la lámpara de la mesita vio que era Usuri. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y su semblante parecía enfermo. Tampoco había dormido pues las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran notables, tenía ese adorable puchero en su boca y la mirada triste. El primer instinto de Wakatsu fue ir y abrazarlo, consolarle y mimarlo, pero se detuvo con todas sus fuerzas y toda su entereza. 

—Te tomo un tiempo volver, ¿Por qué? 

—Estaba buscando un lugar donde quedarme. Michiru debes ponerle alto a todo esto, no estamos bien, la mayor parte del tiempo estamos peleando y...no quiero esto, no más. 

—¿Me vas a dejar? Ahora que tienes a tu zorra en tu equipo ¿vas a dejarme?

—Eso no es verdad Michiru, el no es nada mío, es solo mi compañero de equipo. 

—¿Crees que soy estúpido?, es obvio que está esperando a que esto pase para lanzarse a ti. ¿Que no lo vez?

—No Michiru. Esto se terminó— los ojos de Kiryu estaban borrosos por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer, apretando sus manos en puños para no ceder. Yendo rápidamente a la habitación que compartían por sus cosas y quedándose perplejo al ver las velas decorando el lugar. Unas ya bastante consumidas y otras recién puestas, los pétalos de rosa en la cama y en el piso que empezaban a verse ya algo secas, volteando a ver a Usuri que lo habia seguido de cerca, noto que tenía puesta una bata de seda negra. La imagen de su rostro lloroso y la sexy bata le hizo algo a su cabeza — mejor dicho a ambas cabezas— se veía sumante sensual y lo hizo ponerse duro rápidamente. 

Usuri al ver la sopresa en su rostro aprovecho en saltar a sus brazos y fundirlos en un beso. Kiryu al jadear por el repentino actuar de Usuri abrió la boca sintiendo como la lengua ajena le invadía y empezaba un deliciosa danza con la suya. Sus fuertes manos sostuvieron a Usuri de sus muslos mientras esté se aferraba con sus brazos a los hombros anchos y musculosos. 

—Wakatsu llévame a la cama bebé~. 

La fuerte determinación fue opacada por el ardiente deseo y sabiendo que estaba mal aún así lo llevo a la cama como pidió, acostándose ambos en ella. Usuri de espaldas hacia el colchón y Wakatsu acomodándose entre sus piernas, seguían besándose al punto que su saliva se escapaba por las comisuras de su labios. 

Usuri guío ambas manos asperas m hacia la cabecera de la cama y aprovechando la distracción de Kiryu tomo las esposas que ya estaban ahí para aprisionar sus manos y rápidamente salió de debajo del más grande. A kiryu le tomo dos segundo darse cuenta de la trampa en la que cayó y en la posición en que estaba ahora. 

—¿Que-que estás haciendo Michiru?.

— Recordándote a quien perteneces mi amor...por qué tú eres mío.

Las hábiles manos de Usuri desabrocharon el cinturón de cuero y desabrocharon la bragueta de los jeans ajustados del mayor, bajandolos hasta las rodillas y dándole una sonora y fuerte nalgada a la piel descubierta de su glúteo, haciendo tensar a Wakatsu. La camisa negra de algodón la levanto hasta dejarla arrugada en sus hombros obstaculizando su vista hacia atrás. 

Usuri se retiró de la cama y yendo a su armario compartido saco una fusta de color rosa pastel, una de las corbatas que llegaba a usar Kiryu en algún evento formal, lubricante y un anillo para el pene. Kiryu solo sintió la cama moverse y sentir el cuerpo de Michiru cerca. 

— Haz sido especialmente grosero está vez Wakatsu y debo de tomar medidas— poniendo la corbata para tapar los ojos del mayor y Kiryu sintiendo cosquilleos en todas partes de su cuerpo, ahora no solo estaba inmovilizado, también no podría ver en absoluto lo que pasaba. Lejos de sentirse con miedo e incómodo eso solo lo emociono más y se regaño por qué debería de estarle diciendo algo a Usuri para que se detuviera, pero joder esto estaba siendo realmente exitante, y antes de terminar de hilar este pensamiento la dura fusta la sintió entre sus nalgas golpeando contundente y mandando aún más sensaciones placenteras al núcleo de su ser, el gemido lastimero que salió de su gutural garganta le hizo estragos a Usuri, que siguió inflingiendo el castigo, los golpes se turnaban de nalga en nalga y en intervalos lentos. 

Kiryu con cada nuevo golpe alevaba más su culo y jadeaba más fuerte. Después de lo que parecían unos largos minutos termino con una nalgada sonora y ardiente. Kiryu estaba volviendo a babear y estaba completamente sonrojado, su pene estaba duro y la sábana debajo de él estaba húmeda con pre-semen.

Justo cuando pensó que eso sería todo, Usuri pego su pelvis a su trasero rojo y sensible y recargo su pecho en su espalda, sus manos se dirigieron a su miembro y pensando que lo iba a masturbar para liberarlo fue que le puso el anillo. 

— Tienes prohibido venirte bebé— Usuri lamió su omóplato derecho y lo mordió, no al grado de sangrarlo pero si para que sus dientes se quedarán marcados y después le quedaría un gran moretón. Kiryu termino por desplomarse en la cama pues eso le había dolido mucho. 

—¡Maldición no hagas eso, duele Michiru!.

—Ese es el chiste Wakatsu— Volviendo a morder un poco más abajo de la anterior y deleitandose con los gritos de su amado ex novio, por ahora.

Después de dos mordidas más lo dejo. kiryu ahora tenía la corbata en sus ojos húmeda por las lágrimas de deseo y mayormente de dolor. 

Tomándolo de las caderas volvió a instarlo a levantarse y tomando el lubricante lo dejo caer en su agujero, haciando estremeser nuevamente al más alto pues estaba frío y el estába hirviendo. 

Usuri en vez de usar sus dedos para preparar a kiryu, tomo su pene y empezó a frotarlo entre las nalgas, usando sus manos para juntarlas más y tener mayor fricción, dejando que de vez en vez su punta chocará con la apretada entrada. Se sentía bien pero entre más se frotaba más ganas le daban de penetrarlo duro. Aún con toda la bruma de lujuria y placer se compadeció y metió dos dedos hasta el fondo no importando que Kiryu grito y se moviera bruscamente para alejarse. 

—Es-eso es de-demasiado Michiru, no puedo más quiero correr-correrme por favor~. 

—Lo harás cuando yo quiera y te lo hayas ganado Waka-chan. Mírate eres un desastre, pero eres mi hermoso desastre, lastima que está será...la última vez— la voz de Usuri se rompió en la última frase. Aceleró los dedos dentro de kiryu y metiendo un tercer dedo dónde al mismo tiempo volvió a marcar su mano en la nalga de kiryu. 

—Por fin podrás irte a revolcar como una zorra con ese maldito mocoso...y con los que quieras— las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por las mejillas de Usuri cayendo también en las nalgas frente a él. Su semblante derrotado y marchito. 

—Michiru...no...no digas eso, yo te...— la entre pierna de Usuri remplazo sus dedos y en un solo movimiento se hundió en kiryu haciéndolo ver luces tras sus párpados pues había dado a la primera con su punto dulce, su pene dolía y quería terminar, correrse con fuerza o sus bolas terminarían callendose. 

Usuri se lo estaba cogiendo realmente duro, el sonido de piel chocando con piel era lascivo y el sollozo de Usuri lejos de anclarlo lo hicieron deleitarse más, alimentando esa sensación de plenitud y gozo, no sabía de dónde venía pero le hacía querés más, le hacía querer seguir cogiendo de esa forma que no acabará pero al mismo tiempo si, que se detuviera en un alucinante y rico orgasmo. 

No supo cuando Usuri le retiró el anillo de la base de su pene, solo siento como se corría fuerte y delicioso, perdiendo por un momento la conciencia, sintiendo que estaba flotando. Cuando reacciono sintió el semen de Usuri llenarlo y escurrirle entre las piernas, sintió el peso familiar del cuerpo exhausto de Usuri, sus pechos subían y bajaban tratando de llevar todo el oxígeno que podían a sus gastados pulmones. Kiryu sintió sus manos ser liberadas y ver la luz tenue que le brindaba las velas cuando la corbata le fue quitada, se quedó tumbado boca abajo en la cama, sintiendo los pétalos de rosa en su cara y oliendo ese aroma dulzon pero marchito y dándole una especie de sentimiento y aroma a ese momento. 

—Puedes hacer tus maletas mañana si quieres, descansa, iré a dormir a la sala.

Kiryu se enderezó para ver a Usuri ponerse la bata y salir de la habitación. Estaba cansado de todo, del sexo increíble que tuvo y de su vida en ese momento. De no saber cómo arreglar los problemas y quedarse. 

No supo cuando se quedó dormido, solo que reacciono y estaba tapado con un manta y olía a tostadas francesas y café. Se paró de la cama sintiendo el pinchado de las mordidas y su tracero, poniéndose la camiseta que traía puesta anoche y un chandal que sacó del armario, fue a hacía la cocina y no había nadie, solo su plato de desayuno con las tostadas y su taza de café con una nota en un pos-tick.

Tienes razón, no podemos seguir así, y por el amor que aún nos tenemos debemos terminar y arreglarnos, espero algún día podamos darnos otra oportunidad. 

Siempre te voy a amar y siempre seré tuyo 

Michiru.

El amor siempre a sido complejo y siempre viene en diferentes formas y presentaciones, quién ama de verdad siempre buscará el bienestar de su pareja antes que el propio, pero nunca está de más aprender a amarse a uno mismo, solo así podrás dar lo mejor a los demás.


	8. Día 8. kuroo Tetsuro x Hinata Shoyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninguna advertencia.

—¿Desde cuándo Hinata usa rodilleras altas? Pensé que lo de ser aprendiz de Bokuto era más de palabra— Tanaka veía desde casa junto a kiyoko el partido de cuartos de final del equipo de voley nacional japones en las olimpiadas, iban contra la selección americana. 

Todo estaba bien, nada raro ni fuera de lugar, los chicos estaba jugando increíblemente bien, en especial Hinata y Kageyama. Ambos había tenido mucho tiempo para afinar su legendaria conexión en la cancha en los entrenamientos antes de los olímpicos y se presagiaba el tan anhelado oro, pero justo en este partido hubo este pequeño pero notorio cambio en el atuendo de Hinata.

Y no es que fuera drástico o importante, solo que era la primera vez desde que lo conocían que usaba aditamentos especiales. Bokuto siempre fue conocido por sus rodilleras altas, no sabían muy bien por qué, pero se llegó a decir que era para darle más fuerza a sus muslos y evitar lesiones a largo plazo en la rodillas al tener un refuerzo extra. Bokuto quizás ya las usaba por costumbre en realidad. 

Para sopresa de todos Hinata apareció en ese partido también con estás rodilleras, se le veían muy bien -claro que el púbico femenino extraño que se mostraran sus torneadas y espectaculares piernas- pero era lógico pensar que quería cuidarse y pidió consejo a su "sempai".

Pero Hinata tenía más de una cosa que esconder bajo esas rodilleras, su camisa y pantalones cortos del uniforme. 

—Te-Tetsuro, ¡más arriba, ahí podrán verlos!.

—Esa es la idea Sho, que sepan que perteneces a alguien— Kuro y Hinata se encontraban encerrados en el baño del cuarto compartido del más bajo. Aprovechando de que Hyakusawa había salido a cenar con otros de el equipo. El azabache aprovecho para abordar a Hinata en su cuarto antes de si quiera pensará en hacer planes también. Moría de ganas de tener algo de acción, pues la maldita abstinencia por los juegos lo tenían delirando. 

Aprovechando su identificación all access, se colo a la villa olímpica donde la selección se hospedaba, dando la escusa de que la asociación nacional de voley tenía algo que discutir con el seleccionado Hinata Shoyo, solo haci pudo llegar a él.

Cada maldito juego que veía Kuro, lo hacía quedarse de piedra y correr a los baños a calmar al pequeño Tetsu-chan como le gustaba llamarlo su lindo novio. Sabía que no podían tener la acción completa pues Hinata debía rendir al 120% en los partidos y dejarlo adolorido por su ganas, no era profesional, ni mucho menos el pelirrojo se lo permitiría. Pero vamos que una mamada nunca a matado a nadie...¿Cierto? 

Así que en ese momento Tetsuro le estaba lamiendo, chupando y marcando sus jugosos y bien torneados muslos, las piernas las acariciaba con la devoción de un fiel creyente a un santo. Kuro podrida morir entre estás piernas de dios griego y no protestaría en lo absoluto. 

También estaba este lado recién descubierto de Kuroo, su lado posesivo y celoso. Sabía perfectamente que Hinata se re-encontraría con viejos "amigos" siendo seleccionado. Confiaba en él al cien por ciento, pero jamás confiaría en alguno de esos depredadores que tenía como compañeros, siendo Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi y Hoshiumi Korai los que encabezaban esa lista.

Lo sabía muy bien, que esos tres en especial aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para acaparar a su novio, así que dejaría claro a quien tratara de ponerle un dedo encima, que su corazón y su cuerpo pertenecían a alguien -ya contaba los días para que terminara las olimpiadas y poder hacer pública su relación- así que por lo mientras podía recurrir a esto. 

Hinata era terriblemente sensible en sus muslos, su espalda y su cuello, cuando kuro jugaba y atacaba estas partes recibía los gemidos mas pecaminosos y que en esos momentos trataba de callar, pero solo logrando que se viera más sensual.

—Aparte ¿No Bokuto te consiguió esas rodilleras altas?— Kuro seguía succionando en la parte interna del muslo de Hinata, cerca de su ingle. Hinata estaba sobre el mueble del lava manos aferrándose con una mano en a la orilla y la otra mano peinaba el flequillo de kuro hacia atrás, dejándole ver esos dos ojos ambarinos brillantes y que lo veían con entero amor. 

—si-si, pero aah~, sabrán que algo pasa y no quiero estar dando explicaciones Tetsur-ro aah~.

—Yo creo que se te verán bien.

Ambos pararon en seco lo que estaban haciendo al escuchar la puerta de la habitación, el pitido característico de la cerradura al ser abierta con la tarjeta de acceso y que solo Yudai y Hinata tenían. 

—Mierda ¿no pudo tardar más?— la voz de kuro era un muy bajo susurro pero que Hinata escucho bien, en ese momento esté palidesio y se pregunto cómo demonios iba a explicar por qué el representante de la asociación estaba encerrado con él en el baño. 

Si, todo era una mierda. 

—¿Hinata estás en el baño?- la amable voz de Hyakusawa se escuchó rara. 

—Si Yudai-san, ¿necesitas algo? 

—Oh no, solo me e tomado una cuantas copas y creo que no fue una buen idea, iré a dormir. Buenas noches Hinata. 

—¿Seguro no necesitas nada?

—Completamente. 

Kuro veía con irritación al pelirrojo pues hablarle al tipo con el nombre de pila aún que usará el honorífico era demasiado. Molesto volvió a succionar más cerca de la base de su pene y haciendo que hinata pegara un grito. 

—¿Estas bien Hinata?- Yudai pregunto, ahora su voz más cerca de la puerta. 

—Si-si solo que él agua de la bañera está más caliente de lo que pensé, todo bien, descansa Hyakusawa. 

—Vale, igual ten cuidado. 

Escuchando el ruido de la cama crujir y la sábanas deslizarse, esperaron quizás cinco minutos y Kuro agradeció lo tomado del bloqueador pues enseguida sus ronquidos se escucharon. 

—Entonces ¿dónde estábamos?— Kuro volvió a hablar muy bajo, volviendo sus ojos a su novio y viendo que esté lo veía con el seño fruncido y un marcado puchero.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Si nos descubren ¿que les voy a decir?. 

—Vamos Sho no te preocupes, llegado el momento estaré a tu lado sin importar nada cuando todos sepan de nosotros- kuro llevo su mano al pecho fingiendo lo buena persona que era. 

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso, como voy a justificar mi conducta inadecuada. Iwaizumi-san dejo claro que no quería que sus jugadores estuvieran...incapacitados por...

—Lo se...mira te extraño y me haces mucha falta, no es por el sexo, es solo que...aparte ellos te acaparan mucho, ni siquiera puedo platicar contigo antes del calentamiento. 

—Tetsuro ¿estás haciendo berrinche?— la mirada de Hinata se suavizo, volviendo a peinar su cabello hacia atrás y cuando regreso las manos, tomó sus mejillas y lo atrajo hacia él para que se parara entre sus piernas. Kuro puso sus manos en la cintura del más bajo y unieron sus frentes. Ambas miradas llenas de afecto y ternura. 

—Tambien te extraño y te necesito mucho, pero es por ahora, te prometo que después nos iremos de vacaciones a dónde tú quieras, solo seremos tu y yo. 

—¿Promesa?

—Promesa bebé grande— Hinata lo beso para terminar de pactar esa promesa. El beso aún que suave, era demandante, Kuro de verdad quería transmitirle a Hinata cuánto lo extrañaba y necesitaba. Las manos de Hinata se empezaron a encargar de desabotonar la camisa blanca del más alto. La corbata y el saco ya estabantirados aun lado de ellos. 

Abriendo la camisa Hinata se permitió admirar el abdomen duro que aún tenía Kuro, no tan marcado como años atrás, pero aún lo mantenía decente. Debía permanecer aún atractivo a los ojos del pelirrojo. Hinata llevo su traviesa lengua a uno de los pezones y empezó a lamer y succionar sin recato, el gemido bajo y gutural de Kuro volvió a encenderlo.

—¿Sabes Kuroo-san? No deberías hacer ruido, recuerda que mi compañero está durmiendo— la cara de Hinata viéndolo desde su lugar, una mirada pícara y sonrisa descarada. Oh Kuro sintió su pene revivir y pasar de cero a mil en un segundo.

—No te preocupes Sho se controlarme. 

—hmm, ¿De verdad?...por qué no lo comprobamos.

Kuro sabía que Hinata era alguien muy enérgico y espontáneo, que cualquier sopresa podía surgir de ese cuerpo compacto pero lleno de fuerza, y maldita sea cuando regreso de Brasil quizás su lado activo y alfa se tambaleó, dándole paso a una nueva curiosidad, y está era: ¿que se sentiría si Shoyo me sometiera?. 

Kuro veía su desatrozo semblante en el espejo, ahora él estába recargado en el lava manos. Mordía su labio inferior y pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en las comisuras de sus ojos, las mejillas rojas y calientes. Sus dedos no encontraban un soporte adecuado ante las sensación extrañamente placentera que le estaba mandando su apretado agujero invadido por las fuertes y asperas manos de su amado novio. 

Hinata por el contrario se encontraba asombrado y deleitado por esta imagen: el culo de kuro a su disposición y tragandoce tres de sus dedos lubricados y por su posición podia ver muy bien por el espejo el desastre que era también su cara. 

Levantándose del piso donde se había arrodillado, y sin sacar los dedos que buscaban ese punto dónde Kuro podría sentir de primera mano todo el placer, se puso aun lado de su costado y con su mano libre toma la quijada de kuro, la ladeó a modo de verlo, y Kuro quería venirse en ese momento al ver los ojos cargados en deseo de Hinata y como su respiración se le dificultaba, pues estaba completamente exitado.

Ver cómo kuro resistía el gemir fuerte y claro. Estirándose ambos más, conectaron sus bocas para un beso tenso por la posición, el exceso de saliva saliendo por la comisura de sus labios. En ese momento y por el ángulo los dedos rozaron la próstata de kuro, haciéndolo soltar un gemido agudo. 

Ambos se quedaron quietos pues estaban seguro que despertaría a Hyakusawa, pero Hinata estaba necesitado y su guapo novio ya estaba listo, antes de regresar a atrás, besos la sien y le dijo al oído. 

—por favor no hagas tanto ruido, amor- la voz de Hinata áspera y llena de lujuria hicieron a Kuro olvidar todas sus preocupación de antes. 

Hinata poniéndose un condón rápidamente unto más lubricante en su pene esparciendo con su mano en todo lo largo, se acerco a la entrada del pelinegro y kuro al sentir el falo restregarse en su tracero se estremecia, pero lo quería, ansiaba sentirse lleno por su pelirrojo. 

—¿Estas listo? Voy a a entrar. 

Kuro le dió un ecentamiento de cabeza, que pudo ver facilmente por el espejo, viendo que kuro estaba ahora más sonrojado. 

Entrando de a poco y dándole respiros a kuro antes de que la sensación fuera abrumadora, las lágrimas de felicidad callendo de los ojos del más alto, pues si, Shoyo lo estaba llenando, se lo estaba follando a él y solo a él. 

La emoción lo hizo moverse y terminar por hundir a Hinata en él, usando su mano para taparse la boca y no gritar. 

Hinata tomo con fuerza la cintura de Kuro, está se amoldaba bien a sus manos que aún que eran más pequeñas podían sujetarlo con fuera haciéndolo sentir poderoso y en control, cuando sintió otro movimiento de caderas de kuro supo que podía moverse. Las primeras embestidas fueron tentativas, esperando a que el seño en la cara de kuro se suavizará y empezará a sentir placer. 

Definitivamente haría esto una vez más ya que pudiera deleitarse con los gemidos en todo lo alto del azabache. 

Kuro tomo su pene y empezó a bombearlo, las sensaciones estaban siendo animadoras al igual que increíbles y deliciosas, la frente ya le goteaba con sudor y su boca no podía cerrarla, verse hacia de satisfecho y cachondo y con Hinata detrás jodiendolo con sus mejillas también enrojecidas y su mueca de esfuerzo y placer. Las nuevas puertas al cielo le eran abiertas a Kuroo y sabía que apartir de aquí no había vuelta atrás. 

Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y descuidadas, ambos alcanzarían su climax al mismo tiempo. Viendo luces y estrellas y perdiendose en la sensación por un momento -esperando que Yudai tuviera realmente el sueño pesado por la bebida-.

Kuro al terminar de bajar de su intenso orgasmo vio a Hinata por el espejo, este le estaba dando una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa boba haciendo que se sonrojara más si era posible. 

Hinata salió de kuro sin antes darle un pequeña nalgada y guiñarle el ojo, se quito el condón y lo tiró al bote de basura, regreso a dónde estaba kuro quien se veía en el espejo, la sonrisa perpetua en su rostro. 

Ya en la ducha, kuro estaba recargando su espalda en la tina con la sueve sensación de el agua y que ayudaba al ardor en su tracero. Como desquite le estaba comiendo el cuello y la espalda a Hinata, dejándole muchas más marcas, pero teniendo consideración con las que pudieran verse pues la cogida que le dió fue realmente buena y el se sentía amable y misericordioso. 

.  
.  
.

Kuro yacia en uno de los balcones especiales en el deportivo para miembros de la junta, su pase All access en el cuello dónde unas tres marcas rojizas de Hinata se dejaban ver, pues había desabrochado un botón de su camisa para más comodidad. 

Realmente disfrutaría ver la cara de todos esos idiotas en el quipo una vez supieran que esas marcas las había hecho Shoyo. Y que si Hinata usaba rodilleras altas no era precisamente por cuestiones de voley.


	9. Dia 9. Hirugami Fukuro x Hoshiumi Korai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninguna advertencia solo muy fluff.

Korai tenía una rutina, como todos o la mayoría de jugadores que conocía y que estaban ya en las grandes ligas.

A los veinte años y tras mucho esfuerzo el equipo Scheweiden Adlers lo reclutó, quien lo conocía y sabían sobre su amistad con Sachiro Hirugami en algún momento llegaron a pensar que esté tenía que ver con el jugoso contrato como rematador, pues en este equipo el capitán era nada más ni nada menos que Fukuro Hirugami el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo. 

En nada tenía que ver esto realmente, Korai entro simple y sencillo por su talento y poder desarrollados por años y años de práctica, sudor y sangre. Fukuro ni siquiera se había acercado el día que llegó a la recidencial dónde viviría durante el primer año de su contrato como condición, Fukuro solo lo saludo el primer día de entrenamiento con un simple -Buenos días, bienvenido- dando una leve sonrisa y enseguida dirigiéndose al resto del equipo para mandarlos a calentar. 

Todo se mantenía lo más cordial posible, incluso Korai en algún momento pensó que no le caía bien a Fukuro. En su larga amistad con Sachiro y las miles de veces que llegó a ir a la casa Hirugami a comer, cenar o hacer una pijamada, fue escasas las veces que llegó a ver al mayor en casa, pues la universidad y el equipo en el que debutaba lo tenía con medio pie en casa, pero eso no fue motivo para no admirarlo menos, pues cuando pudo se empapó de juego tras juego en el que Fukuro participaba, claro sin que su amigo supiera y pensará cosas raras o lo molestará por tener a su hermano como ídolo. Por qué si, Korai lo admiraba demasiado, pero también era demasiado vergonzoso para admitirlo. 

Seis meses después de llegar a los Adlers y no sentirse tan perdido -pues empezaba a hacer buenas migas con Kageyama y Ushijima- empezó a establecer una rutina, dándose cuenta que está le ayudaba un poco con la ansiedad y hasta cierto punto el miedo. Tokio era abismalmente diferente a su tranquilo y pacífico Nagano, y por supuesto las escasas llamadas y escuetos mensajes con Sachiro poco ayudaban con su malestar, pero no culpaba a su amigo, la carrera lo tenía también con medio pie en casa y medio ojo abierto en sus pocos momentos de descanso.

A las seis de la mañana se levantaba, bebía un batido de plátano con fresas con un poco de avellanas, a las seis con treinta ya lo esperaban kageyama y Ushijima para su carretera matutina. Sorprendiendo a ambos compañeros al poder mantener su ritmo a la perfección -Hinata Shoyo no era el único con energía infinita- a las ocho regresar se bañaba y se ponía el uniforme deportivo blanco con detalles café claro, y se iba al gimnacio para el entrenamiento. Está por supuesto era la parte favorita del día de los mounstros más jóvenes y que hacían reír a Romero, Heiwaijima y Sokolov, pues ellos ya tenían más tiempo en el equipo y su contemporáneo Romero aún que también recién llegado, ya tenía una carrera sólida de muchos años respaldandolo, haciendo de estos, también los más relajados y que se divertían al ver que esos tres los unía una única neurona y su gran pasión por el deporte. 

Fukuro solo resoplaba y les daba media sonrisa, pues también debía cordinar junto al entrenador y atender papeleo obligatorio, la parte menos divertida de ser capitán. Korai solía desviar un poco la mirada hacia el más alto, pues el leve fruncir de sus pobladas cejas le resultaba llamativo y ese pequeño puchero en los labios cuando se consentrada demasiado lo hacía lucir varios años menos. 

Maldita sea el día en que se dió cuenta que no era solo admiración la que sentía por su capitán, maldita sea el día que su rutina tuvo que romperse, maldita sea el día que en vez de irse a las tres de la tarde, hora en la que el entrenamiento terminaba, olvidó su chandal del uniforme y en vez de recogerlo al día siguiente dónde seguro estaría en el mismo lugar donde la dejo, prefirió regresar por ella. 

Pensando que todos ya se habían ido y solo estarían los de intendencia entro a los vestidores abriendo la puerta de golpe y viendo la imagen más surrealista -hasta cierto punto- que hasta ahora había visto. Fukuro Hirugami su capitán y su sempai recién bañado y con solo una toalla sencilla enredada en sus caderas, algo que no debía sorprenderlo pues lo había visto ya muchas veces así, y a todos los del equipo realmente. Lo surrealista empezaba con el chandal que sostenía en sus manos, precisamente abrazándolo. 

Korai detuvo su mirada ahí, en sus fuertes brazos tan bien tonificados y dónde gotas de agua de la ducha seguían callendo transando líneas tentadoras hacia abajo, el pensamiento lo retiro tan rápido como llego y se consentro en su chandal, por que no había forma de que Fukuro confundiera su el suyo con el pequeño de Korai, por qué también en la espalda se leía claramente "Hoshiumi". 

O quizás solo era una coincidencia, salió de la ducha vio el chandal en la banca y al no ver al dueño la estaba doblando y la guardaría para dársela mañana, si en definitiva esa era la explicación lógica, pero al levantar su mirada a la de Fukuro noto el evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas y la punta de sus orejas, la mirada rayando en aterradora y su boca en una mueca de querer decir algo y no poder. 

-Yo-yo le agradezco Hirugami-sempai, iba a guardarla ¿ci-cierto?- Korai estaba inmóvil aún parado en la puerta soteniendola con un brazo pues estás tenían resorte para volver a cerrarse. 

-¿Que?

-Mi-mi chandal, lo estaba guardando- Fukuro ahora se veía desconcertado regresando su mirada a lo que tenía en las manos. 

-yo...si la estaba guardando...-Se quedaron en silencio, Fukuro volviendo a ver a los ojos verdes. 

-Deberías ser más cuidadoso con tus cosas Korai-kun- ¿Sería extraño decir que su nombre de pila en la boca de su capitán le gustaba más como sonaba?.

-En verdad lo siento, no volverá a pasar Hirugami-sempai.

Aún que dudaba en acercarse lo hizo, Korai no era cobarde, pero mientras se acercaba a Fukuro sin dejar de verse a los ojos, algo le decía que pegará media vuelta y se fuera, se sentía demasiado observado y conforme iba avanzando a su capitán esté iba poniendo una mirada diferente; sientiendo que le desviaba un poco para verlo de pies a cabeza, algo que lo estaba poniendo aún más de los nervios. Lo que terminó de confirmar el que había sido todo una mala idea, fue la relamida de labios junto a ojos entornados y sombríos 

Deteniéndose a solo dos pasos del más alto, reunio todo el valor y entereza para que al estirar su mano y alcanzar su chandal no le temblara, y tampoco la voz.

-Puede darmela...

-¿Cómo se que no volverá a ocurrir...Korai-chan?

Korai se atraganto con el nudo que se iba formando en su garganta y al volver a escuchar su nombre con ese honorífico, ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? 

-Se lo aseguro Hirugami...

-Dime Fukuro, Korai-chan.

-¿Que? Pe-pero capitán.

-Exactamente, te lo dice tu capitán, dime Fukuro- en ese momento Fukuro jalo de la mano a Korai para pegarlo a él, a Korai el sonrojo le subió de golpe a las mejillas y la punta de las orejas, sus ojos amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas pues de ninguna maldita manera se estaba haciendo realidad una de sus muchas fantasías con su capitán. No había forma, era un sueño uno febril y húmedo que terminaría con el despierto y con su ropa interior mojada e incomoda.

-Fu-Fukuro-sempai, ¿Que está...

-Eres muy increíble korai-chan- la repentina mirada llena de cariño y la suave sonrisa en la cara del mayor lo volvió a descolocar e hizo estragos en su cabeza, su corazón y su entrepierna, pues también sintió la de Fukuro y está estaba verdaderamente dura y grande, dándole la revelación que necesitaba.

-Fukuro-sempai no estaba guardando mi chandal, usted...es un pervertido- Korai le dirijido un mirada entre serrada, su boca se torció en un puchero adorable y tentador. Ahora era Fukuro el descolocado, pero apenas un momento pues al siguiente pego más a Korai y dejo que su carcajada se amortiguara con el hombro del más bajo

-No es gracioso...yo-yo no sabía que usted...

-Es que si lo es, de todo lo que pudiste decirme y me sales con eso, pensé te había quedado claro en cuanto me viste.

-No...no importa eso...pero, ¿por qué yo?

-¿Y por qué no tú?, Eres mucho mi tipo Korai-chan.

-Espere...¿Que, de que está hablando?

Fukuro soltó por completo a Korai y se sento en la banca de madera pulida y blanca, señalando a Korai con la mano se sentará a su lado. 

-Se que debes pensar que no tiene sentido por qué e sido demasiado distante contigo, pero, solo era por qué no quería que dijeran que por conocernos y por qué eres amigo de mi hermano se hicieran ideas erróneas y chismes...¿Me entiendes?.

-¿Y-Yo creo que sí?

-Korai me gustas mucho, desde hace tiempo, pero era obvio que nunca te fijarías en mi, en un mayor, pero en cuanto te vi entrar por la puerta del gimnacio mi corazón no a dejado de latir desbocado cada que te ve, y para evitar algún incidente preferí mantener mi distancia o terminaría besándote en medio de la cancha y sin importarme que nos vieran todos- Fukuro al voltear su vista a Korai, esté tenía la cara entre las manos y podía verse un sonrojo más salvaje incluso en su cuello. 

-Usted también me gusta mucho Fukuro-sempai- al escuchar esto Fukuro lo tomo de las manos apartandolas y apreciando ese lindo sonrojo y esos ojos verdes tan bellamente brillantes. Quizás algunos no entenderían la fascinación de Fukuro por el chico, ese que sin importar nada fue venciendo obstáculo tras obstáculo, este hombre había forjado su camino con su talento y un gran esfuerzo, como no iba a caer rendido por completo al verlo volar en la cancha, al ver su desafiante sonrisa dada a cada rival que encontraba. El como iba derribando a cada bloqueador medio y le cerraba la boca a los rematadores que pensaban que su estatura le era un impedimento, pero sobre todo a ese chico que tenía un corazón de oro, amable y risueño. Si, Fukuro había prestado más atención de lo que creían en cuanto conoció al singular amigo de su hermano, ese torbellino que llegó sin anuncio y que se quedó ahí entre su anhelo y corazón, quizás y su llegada a los Adlers fuese una coincidencia o el destino, pero justo ahora no quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad. 

La rutina de Korai cambio mucho apartir de ese dia, aún se paraba a las seis, bebía su batido e iba a correr con Ushijima y Kageyama, se preparaba para el entrenamiento, pero por las tardes en ves de regresar a casa a hacer más ejercicio, prefería quedarse un ratito más en los vestidores, específicamente con Fukuro en las duchas. 

Sus gemidos se escuchaban diferente a cuando estaban en la habitación de cualquiera de los dos. En las duchas el sonido adicional del eco le daba un toque más sensual y que Fukuro podía catalogar como su melodía favorita.

Korai hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantener las manos firmes recargadas en la pared de la pequeña ducha individual, pues Fukuro era insaciable y le gustaba darle con fuerza. 

El agua caía caliente en la mitad de su espalda sonrojandola un poco, los chupetones y los dedos marcados en sus caderas eran más notorios en su blanca piel y era algo que Korai amaba, pues le recordaba lo real que era eso, de tener a Fukuro follandolo con todo.

-¡Más Fukuro, más duro! ¡Dioeses te sientes increible~.

-Tu me recibes tan bien, estás tan apretado Korai, ¿Dónde quiere que acabe bebé?-la voz profunda y los gemidos guturales también eran la melodía favorita de Korai, el eco haciendo que en todo el vestuario se oyera lo que hacían. Esperaban que los de intendencia no estuvieran merodeando aún por ahí y si lo hacian ojalá los disculparan. 

-¿Po-podrías terminar dentro?~- Fukuro no necesito más que dos embestidas para correrse pues la erótica imagen más las dulces palabras autorizando que lo llenará con su semilla espesa y caliente eran demasiado para su autocontrol, y Korai al sentir la liberación de su amante le siguió manchando las baldosas. Ahora se sentía lleno, satisfecho y amado. 

Korai esperaba a que Fukuro terminará de vestirse para ir a casa, hacer la cena juntos y tener una maratón de películas de terror y quizás ver un partido antes de irse a dormir.

-Korai, las próximas vacaciones regresemos a Nagano juntos, quiero hablar adecuadamente con tus padres y presentarte en casa como se debe. 

-¿Que a sido eso Fukuro? has sonado como un anciano anticuado...pero está bien mamá también quiere conocerte, dice que no le basta con saber que eres un Hirugami, quiere estar segura- Fukuro lo vio entre divertido y nervioso. Quizás y ese anillo escondido en su cajón en la mesita de noche estaría en el dedo de su dueño más pronto de lo que pensó.


	10. Día 10 Sokolov Tetsuto x Inunaki Shion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninguna advertencia que lo disfruten.

La primera vez que Sokolov Tetsuto vio a Inunaki Shion no tuvo pensamiento alguno en particular, serían compañeros en el equipo universitario, él como Bloqueador central e Inunaki como libero. Ambos talentosos y competitivos y por sus posiciones ambos debían confiar el uno en el otro y así era, funcionaban a la perfección sin mucho esfuerzo, pero fuera de la cancha se mantenían distantes.

Por más que Sokolov trato de hacer platicas casuales antes y después del entrenamiento, Shion solo lo veía con desden y una ceja alsada, se reía, daba media vuelta y se iba. 

En un principio optó por no hacer caso de esto, siempre volvía a intentar y siempre tenía el mismo resultado. Sokolov siempre se percivio como alguien relajado y nada rencoroso, siempre viéndole el lado positivo a las cosas. Era mitad ruso, su padre era un inmigrante que llego a Japón tratando de ganarse la vida en el campo y fue donde conoció a su madre. De ahí su estatura fuera del promedio, sus facciones no eran para nada feas; era rubio de ojos castaños, nariz respingada y mandíbula afilada, pómulos marcados y rellenos. Siempre procuraba tener un sonrisa en la cara y una mirada suave, pues en su adolescencia —la etapa más difícil de casi todo el mundo— solía llevar el seño fruncido y la cara de mal humor y muchos llegaron a decir que sumado a la altura parecía intimidante, por eso le costó hacer amistades. Parte de Shion le recordaba mucho a él en esa época, pues este siempre iba con el ceño fruncido y un puchero de fastidio perpetuo en la boca. 

Una vez se vio pensando en cómo sería la cara de Shion al sonreír...al dormir...al llorar...al sonrojarse...en el sexo. Fue apartir de ahí que su mirada y atención aumentaron en el libero. 

Para Inunaki esto no paso desapercibido, sintiendo la constante mirada de Tetsuto y como lo veía de arriba a abajo mientras entrenaban en el gimnacio o practicaban. En más de una ocación lo atrapó viéndolo en sus estiramientos y se vio pensando en cómo se vería el rubio molesto y gruñón, en ves de esa cara relajada.

Ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión: debían averiguarlo. 

Inunaki empezó a hablar más con él, o lo que se entendería mejor, en meterse con él; cuando lo veía mirándolo le guiñaba el ojo y le sonreía sacarron, sus estiramientos los hacía más marcados y cuando nadie veía y solo era él, Shion levantaba su pantalón corto hasta hacerle ver sus muslos y parte de la base de su entre-pierna. Viendo en la cara de Tetsuto su sonrojo y nervios estallaba a reír, daba vuelta y se iba. 

Para Sokolov fue hacer corto circuito, se sentía abrumado, exitado e insultado. Mayormente exitado pero cuando trataba de salir de su estúpor y acercarse a Shion este huía en medio de risas y más miradas despectivas. 

El punto de quiebre llegó tres meses después, y de que Sokolov calmaba sus ansias con duchas frías y sacarse las ganas con esas vistas eróticas del cuerpo del más bajo.

Ese día Tetsuto había tenido una mala noche y no habia descansado bien, todo el asunto ya estaba haciendo estragos notorios pues su siempre sonrisa plasmada en la cara estaba costando un vida salir a la luz y todo empeoró cuando justo ese día Inunaki había decidido usar unos pantalones extremadamente cortos en color rojo y que marcaban su tracero de forma espectacular y pecaminosa, llegando a tapar solo lo justo en sus muslos. 

Todos habían quedado con la boca abierta en diferentes grados de conmocion y para Tetsuto fue demasiado, estaba cansado de esas provocaciones y arto de que todos mirarán de forma laciva y mal disimulada a Shion, esos que se decían hombres en todo sentido y se jactaban de haberse acostado con cuánta compañera de sus facultades pudieran, pero ahora, babeaban por el tracero bien redondeado del libero. 

Todos sabían que Sokolov tiraba a ambos lados y joder, nadie iba a joder a Shion por qué él...era...¿suyo?.

—Oye Inu-san ¿Que le paso a tus pantalones cortos?— una de las manager se hacerca inocentemente a Shion y valiente hizo lo que todos se preguntaban y Agradecían.

—Mi estúpido compañero de cuarto olvidó mandar a la lavandería nuestra ropa y tuve que ponerme esto que es de mi hermana, lo dejo la última vez que vino.

Shion lo dijo de forma aburrida y molesta, no con la manager si no por el recuerdo de lo sucedido. 

—Te queda bien Inu-kun de haber sabido te invitaba un café antes— Uno de los chicos y que era el colocador suplente dijo de forma casual viendo al más bajo con ojos entrecerrados y cejas alsadas en sugerencia. Inunaki rodo los ojos con fastidio y lo ignoro yendo a un lado de la pista para empezar sus estiramientos. 

Sokolov había visto todo aquello y sintió algo que pocas veces en su vida había experimentado: lo celos. Malditos celos que lo devastaban todo y maldito sea Shion con sus pantalones cortos rojos y maldito su pene reaccionando a él. Malditos todos esos ojos sobre Shion. 

Ese entrenamiento se sintió como una eternidad pues todos los movimientos de Shion en sus recepciones no pasaron desapercibidos; sus glúteos definidos y redondos gracias al deporte, eran increíbles a la vista. Shion no tenía caderas marcadas, era cuadrado, lo normal en un chico, su abdomen estaba marcado y duro, sus piernas eran gruesas y musculosas. Era un hombre, pero uno sumamente atractivo y Sokolov lo queria en su cama con urgencia y estaba arto de sus burlas, quizás y la falta de sueño y sexo repercutía de formas extremas en la psique de la gente pues los hacía pensar que lo merecían y lo podían tomar. Ese pensamiento lo asusto un poco, pues el no podía simplemente llegar y tomar a Shion. 

Pero ese día Shion tenía planeado algo que también no podía seguir negándose y era que se sentía atraído por Sokolov, y Sokolov había aguantado —a su forma— las provocaciones y las burlas. No estaba de más darle una especie de incentivo y por que ¡maldición! hoy verlo serio e intenso le hicieron estragos en ambas cabezas. Si, se había dado cuenta del mal humor que traía el alto rubio y como su quijada se tenzaba y hacia ver su porte más atractivo, sus entre cerrados ojos castaños lo escrutaban al grado de erisar su piel. Así que volviendo a exagerar sus movimientos siguió la práctica. 

Shion tardo más en hacer su estiramiento para enfriar su cuerpo y tardo más en la ducha. Cuando salió de está, vio que Sokolov era el único que estaba en los vestidores, estaba sentado en la banca ya con su chandal puesto y su cabello a medio secar después de su ducha.

La expresión dura de Sokolov en su mirada era como si el Sokolov que había conocido se desvaneciera o había sido su imaginación y este era el verdadero. 

Habría que descubrirlo. 

Shion lo vio nuevamente con desden y pretendiendo ignorarlo se seco con la toalla en sus hombros su cabello y se dirigió a su casillero que quedaba justo detrás de dónde sokolov estaba sentado. En vez de rodear la banca fue directos dónde Sokolov y se paró frente a él. 

—Podrías darme permiso estás frente a mi casillero. 

—...¿Y si no quiero?. 

—¿Oh?...alguien se paró de lado equivocado de la cama, pero ese no es mi problema, haste a un lado. 

—¿Que vas a hacer si no lo hago?. 

—Nada, no vale la pena— Inunaki se acerca más al rubio y metiéndose entre sus piernas se estiró para abrir su casillero y sacar su ropa, dejando su estómago justo a centímetros de la cara se Sokolov. Al inhalar aire sus fosas nasales se llenaron del aroma a shampoo de vainilla y el olor natural de la nivea piel de Shion, actuando más por instinto lo tomo de las caderas y dejo que su nariz se hundiera en su tersa pie, ganandose un jadeo de sopresa de parte del más bajo, pero sin hacer nada por alejarse. 

—¿Que-que crees estás haciendo?. 

—Es lo mismo que me preguntó desde hace tiempo Inu-san, ¿que me estás haciendo?.

Sokolov lamió desde arriba del ombligo de Shion hasta su pecho, sintiendo el cuerpo del más bajo temblar y estremecerse. Acariciando sus costados con sus pulgares y deleitandose con el bajo gemido. 

—No ha-hagas eso~. 

—¿Que? ¿esto?— Volvió a lamer pero ahora hacia su pezón y empezó a chuparlo de forma lenta, ganando otro gemido mientras la espalda de Shion se arqueo más —Tu si puedes provocarme y ¿esperas que me quedé de brazos cruzados siempre Shion?.

Sokolov siguió su tarea en los erectos y sensibles pezones rosados, viendo que la tersa piel empezaba a sonrojarse cada vez más. Cuando aparto a Shion un paso atrás vio que toda su cara estaba roja junto a sus orejas y sus hombros, su cuerpo temblaba y por sobre la tela de su toalla en las caderas se podía ver su erección. 

—¿Tan rápido ya estás tan duro Shion?, Bueno, ahora se un buen chico. Tócate mientras te miro— y Shion no tuvo ganas de contradecirlo. Quitando la toalla y dejándola caer a sus pies, viendo fijamente a Sokolov y como este bajaba su mirada a su pene.

—¿Me ayudas?— Inunaki extendió su mano a la cara de Sokolov trazando con su dedo índice y medio sus labios haciando que los abriera y metiendo también el dedo medio. Sokolov empezó a chuparlos y a humedeserlos, haciendo ruidos lacivos de paso, Con los dedos lubricados llevo su mano a su pene y empezó a bombearlo desde la punta hasta sus bolas de forma tranquila, queriendo disfrutar de su toque y la vista que lo devoraba frente a él.

—Eres tan bonito Shion que sería un pecado no ayudarte más— sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón deportivo una botella de lubricante —Quiero que también te prepares. 

Los ojos de Shion se abrieron de par en par al ver el semblante aún más afilado del rubio, mandando más sangre a su pene adolorido y goteando.

Haciendo total caso a lo dicho tomo el lubricante y dejo caer abundante líquido viscoso en su palma, devolviéndolo y frotando ambas manos para calentarlo, una mano regreso a su pene y la otro la llevo a su tracero dónde con un poco de esfuerzo logro meter el primer dedo. Gimiendo por las ricas sensaciones que se daba. No era mucho de darse placer de pie pero lo que estaba haciendo en medio de los vestidores y con la audiencia le hacian llegar al límite.

—Tú debes de estar duro...y adolorido— dijo Shion apenas con un hilo de voz pues el segundo dedo en el culo se sentía increíble. 

—Si, ¿me quieres ayudar?— Shion asintio con la cabeza y Sokolov solo tuvo que recargarse en los casilleros tras de él para sacar su generoso y bien dotado pene de entre su pantalón deportivos. Estaba realmente duro y dolía. Shion al ver la entre pierna se iluminó y ánimo como un niño en una dulceria. 

—Te quiero en mi boca Tetsuto~.

—Entonces ven por mi. 

Haciendo lo pedido Shion se arrodilló frente a Sokolov sin dejar de joderse el tracero y masturbarse. Tetsuto guío su miembro a la boca húmeda del más bajo y esté empezó a lamer la punta de forma lenta, tanteando y pensando como diablos iba a comerse todo aquello. Al levantar la vista hacia el rubio, estaba completamente sonrojado y con los ojos entrecerrados brillando el lujuria y deseo. Sin dejar de verlo lo trago hasta donde pudo y succionó con fuerza al sacarlo. Tetsuto gruño sintiendo ese calor recorrer todo su ser. 

Volviendo a tragarlo haciando movimientos de arriba y abajo succionando duro, gruño al sentir la mano de Sokolov tomarlo del cabello y hundirlo un poco más cuando volvió a bajar. El reflejo nauceoso lo hizo restroseder e inhalar audible una bocanada de aire, recargando su cara en el muslo de Sokolov metió el tercer dedo y uso el muslo expuesto para callar su gemido.

—Tetsuto ya estoy listo~— el tibio aliento de Inunaki en su muslo le cosquilleaba hasta la punta de su pene rojizo, lo que hizo que Sokolov se quedara un momento embelesado, absorbiendo todo lo que podía de la vista frente a sus ojos, del lindo sonrojo que se extendía por gran parte de la cara del más bajo, como todo su cuerpo en algun punto estaba igual de acalorado. 

—Entonces ven Shion, te voy a llenar— Sokolov lo ayudo a levantarse y cuando lo tuvo nuevamente frente a él lo atrajo para darle un beso salvaje, sujetándolo de ambos lados de la cara y antes de cortar el beso mordió ligeramente el labio regordete inferior de Inunaki l.o volteo para que su espalda quedará hacia su pecho, admirando de paso sus rodondos y duros glúteos, con ambos pulgares jalo de ellos para apreciar la rosada entrada de Inunaki. 

—Se bueno Shion y siéntate, tu harás todo el trabajo, es un pago justo por tenerme tan caliente y por dejar que todos te vean con esos ridículos pantalocitos rojos. 

La voz carrasposa e intensa de Sokolov le hizo temblar las piernas haciendo que la exitacion creciera aún más dentro de su vientre. Inunaki se recargo de las rodillas del rubio y como le dijo, empezó a empalarse con el falo duro y bien proporcionado, soltando un gemido agudo a mitad del camino y haciendo mayor esfuerzo en las piernas y brazos para no dejarse caer de un sentón, se sentía increíble pero debia tomarlo con calma o se haría daño. 

Sokolov no podía creer lo que veía, el agujero de Shion devoraba su pene de a poco, sus pulgares nunca dejaron las nalgas ajenas dándole total acceso a esa majestuosa vista. 

Cuando Inunaki termino de hundirse se sintió orgulloso de tomar toda la longitud mejor de lo que había pensado. 

Ambos esperando a que el más bajo se acostumbrara, mientras Sokolov empezó a masajear la espalda baja de Inunaki y besar su nuca dándole una sensación de confort pero a la vez de exitacion que recorrió toda su columna. Sin previo aviso empezó a rebotar, haciendo que Sokolov volviera a recargarse en los casilleros y sujetara de la cintura estrecha del albino. 

Inunaki estaba perdiendose en el placer que era enviado a cada parte de su ser, el hormigueo en sus entrañas y la quemadura por el esfuerzo en las piernas y brazos le era placentera, el pene de Sokolov era perfecto dentro de él.

Cuando los sentones empezaban a ser más descuidados y rápidos, Sokolov cruzo uno de sus brazos por el pecho del mas bajo y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, con la otra mano tomo la pierna de Inunaki para que su pie ahora fuera el soporte en su rodilla, e Inunaki hizo lo mismo con el otro pie. La nueva posición le daba a ambos el control del ritmo, pero Inunaki dejo al rubio liderar ahora. Abrazando a Inunaki con ambos brazos en su cadera empezó a embestirlo, el sonido de piel contra piel lo hacia marearse más en las sensaciones y a la segunda embestida dió con su próstata haciendo que Inunaki lo arañara en los brazos. 

—¡Ahí, justo ahí Tetsuto!~.

Y Tetsuto no paro hasta que vio el blanco semen de shion dispararse hacia el piso frente a ellos, y mucho menos paro cuando su liberación lleno al más bajo y perdió el hilo por un segundo de lo que estaba pasando. 

—¿Me hiciste una marca Tetsuto?— Inunaki seguía desparramado sobre el pecho de Sokolov. Cuando las sensaciones placenteras bajaron dando paso a sentir el dolor y cansancio de su cuerpo, y la punsada en su cuello, precisamente un poco abajo de su oreja. Sokolov se tenso en el momento por qué ni él se había dado cuenta que hizo la marca que ya se empezaba a ver muy roja. 

—Como dije, es justo por todo esto Shion— Ante esas palabras y dichas sensualmente en su oreja Shion no pudo seguir protestando. 

—Quieres ducharte otra vez o ¿vamos a tu departamento? 

—¿Que te hace creer que irás a mi departamento?— Inunaki se enderezó del cómodo lugar casi arrepintiendose por perder el calor en sus espalda, tomo nuevamente su toalla y se dirigió a las duchas una vez más. Antes de entrar volteo a ver a Sokolov por encima de su hombro y lo vio con su típica mirada indiferente y sonrisa mordaz. 

—Mas vale que sepas hacer de comer...o te echaré— antes de que Inunaki abriera las llaves del agua escucho la carcajada del rubio y se baño dejando que la boba sonrisa se extendiera por su cara.


	11. Día 11. Meian Shugo x Sugawara Koushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para aclarar: en el canon no se sabe de dónde es Meian Shugo solo que es Chino o tiene desendencia china y tuve que ponerme creativa. 
> 
> Con este OS terminamos está hermosa week y muchas gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí.
> 
> Sigo sorprendida por haber escrito todo esto, me divertí mucho y en verdad espero les haya gustado y les haya hecho olvidar un poco la situación que atravesamos.
> 
> Nos leemos después. ❤️

La agencia de modelos que había contratado la VLegue para ese evento de promoción era de las más caras, Meain seguia sorprendido por la cantidad de dinero que se derrochaba en ese tipo de campañas. Usando a las modelos como edecanes y obviamente siendo el rostro bonito y llamativo de los eventos. 

Debían ser suficiente los rostros de los jugadores para hacer buena promoción del deporte, pero para su indignación solo así se llamaba más al público masculino y femenino para su mayor sorpresa. Lo que más le cansaba de esa situación era que las modelos solían rondarlos. Muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo y alguno de su equipo disfrutaban esa atención especial y por qué no, darse un capricho.

El optaba por pasar de largo, saludar educadamente a la que se acercara y rechazar también amablemente las citas, números telefónicos e insinuaciones. Había llegado a ese punto de su vida en la que estando a un año de los treinta, ya en nada le importaba lo que pensaran o dijeran de él, ya había pasado casi diez años torturandose por no ser heterosexual y llevar una vida normal como todos. Al diablo de todas formas.

Ya no le temía a la soledad ni a nunca encontrar a su alma gemela, a su hombre destinado o lo que fuera, pues gracias —de verdad no había día en que no agradeciera a su kohai por eso— a Hinata conoció al hombre perfecto, quien le robó el corazón en el segundo en que cruzo su mirada con la suya; grandes ojos castaños, llenos de vida y alegria, ese bonito lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo, haciendo muy buena combinación con su cabello rebelde y cenizo y junto su tersa y blanca piel. Su estatura que encajaba perfecta con la suya pues podía descansar su cabeza sobre la del otro chico y abrazarlo por la espalda sin problema alguno, aún que se quejara y retorsiera alegando que no era una recargadera y que pesaba. Su adorable Koushi. 

Tras unos meses de salir y conocerse se dió cuenta que haber esperado y no tomar el camino facil, lo había recompensado con tan único hombre, no había un solo momento aburrido con él, pues era salvaje en casi todos los aspectos de su vida, incluso en la enseñanza a sus alumnos, aún que al momento del descontrol adoptaba su papel adulto y los controlaba en un dos por tres. También le había sorprendido lo maduro y responsable que era, su noble corazón salía a relucir cada que le marcaba y se encontraba con que aún después de sus horas laborales se quedaba dando regularizaciones a los alumnos que no podía seguir el paso y que sus clases procuraba hacerlas más dinámicas, poniendo atención en la forma de aprender de sus estudiantes y aún que no le pagarán extra por ello, lo hacía con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. 

Aún latía desenfrenado su corazón cuando le mando esa selfie de él con su camisa de vestir su corbata de cuervitos comicamente dibujados y de fondo el pizarrón y su escritorio. Las cosas realmente obsenas que pasaron por su cabeza era algo de lo que jamás se avergonzaría, pues sabía que en algún momento esas fantacias se harían realidad conociendo a Koushi. 

Aprovechando que había descanso todo ese fin de semana volo a Sendai a reunirse con él, por fin darían un paso más en su relación: conocer a sus padres.

Ambos venían de familias tradicionales en cuanto a conocer formalmente a las parejas de los suyos y asegurarse que estaban en buenas manos —su Nainai* ya contaba los días para conocer al lindo chico del lunar que tanto presumía en las fotos que enviaba—.

Sugawara condujo de Sendai a Tokio para recoger a Meian en el aeropuerto en su auto recién comprado con los ahorros para el enganche y un crédito de esos que te consumen la vida, pero maldición ya tenía un coche y uno muy bonito y se lo restregaria en la cara a Daichi y Asahi en la próxima reunión por qué ya era un adulto funcional y con deudas. Se quedaría en un hotel para al día siguiente ir por su amado novio y partir para llegar a su casa esa misma noche.

También estaba muy emocionado por qué por fin podía decir con todas sus letras que estaba en una relación, una sólida y con alguien increíble y espectacular, un gran jugador y ser humano, sobre todo pasiente. También lo compadecía por lidiar con la energía inagotable de Hinata y a lo que le contaba, Bokuto y Miya eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponían. Inunaki-san solía cotillearlo mucho y aún que entre ellos se llevaron de maravilla en cuanto se conocieron, trataba de ponerse más de lado de su novio. Todo su equipo era especial a su manera, pero Meian los hacía funcionar y como capitán era ecepcionalmente bueno. Koushi pensaba que había tenido mucha suerte al conocerlo   
—la síguiente ves que viera a Hinata le invitaría una ronda de cervezas en agradecimiento—.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto no tuvo que bajar a buscarlo en la sala de espera, Meian ya se encontraba en la acera frente al aeropuerto, sentado en su maleta y con el celular en mano. Dando un pitido para que volteara y al hacerlo Meian se veía desconcertado y dudoso. Al bajar la ventanilla del lado del copiloto fue que Meian lo vio bien, iluminando al instante sus ojos y dejando ver una amplia sonrisa. Examinando también el auto que conducía su novio y soltando un silbido acercándose con la maleta en la mano.

—Entonces si te lo compraste, te felicito Koushi-kun. 

—Gracias gracias, entonces ¿a dónde te llevo guapo?— guiñándole el ojo donde tenía su lindo lunar dándole al azabache una sonrisa seductora. 

—Disculpa soy fiel a mi guapo e increíble novio, así que pasó. 

—Vamos, no creo que tenga ningún problema.

Siendo interrumpidos por el claxon de un coche detrás tuvieron que cortar su descarado filtro e intento de roles, ambos ya dentro no pudieron evitar la risa. 

—Entonces ¿Quieres que pasemos a almorzar antes de irnos de Tokio? O ¿esperamos a llegar a Sukagawa? 

—Comí algo en el avión, ¿tú ya almorzaste? 

—Asi es capitán— volvía ese tontito seductor poco disfrazado. 

—Entonces esperemos a hacer la parada en Sukawaga.

—Ook~, sigo sin poder creer que no aceptarás quedarte conmigo en casa de mis padres, por favor te adoran. 

—Koushi, quiero hacer esto como es debido o lo mejor que se pueda, debería de haber traído a mis padres y Nainai pero por ahora no pueden viajar por sus trabajos y no se a sentido bien últimamente.

—No me digas eso, la última vez que le hiciste video llamada lusia llena de energía. 

—Si, pero es cuando más trata de ocultar que no se siente bien, creo que adelantaremos el viaje para visitarla, quiero estar seguro. 

—Siempre tan precavido y protector.

—Bueno por algo ya soy capitan— frenando en un semáforo y justo el último antes de salir de la ajetreada ciudad y adentrarse en los hermoso campos de sembradío y montañas majestuosas a su alrededor.

Tras casi tres horas de viaje y estando entumido y ambriento Suga logro llegar al pueblo de Sukagawa, adentrándose a este y viendo una estación de gasolina y justo aun lado un bonito restaurante familiar. Sacudiendo un poco a un inconsciente Meian; había caído rendido en cuanto salieron de la ciudad, aún que el vuelo de Osaka a Tokio no era tanto, aún lograba cansarlo cuando lo hacía. Ganandose una que otra burla departe de Suga por qué a sus casi treinta dormía tanto como un señor de la tercera edad. 

Con el estómago lleno, gasolina recargada y un descanso para desentumir la piernas y el trasero, volvieron al camino. Algo que le fascinaba a Suga eran los paisajes al viajar, los extensos campos llenos de vegetación, algunos campos con sembradios de varias flores como los girasoles o tulipanes. Al adentrarse a las montañas el bosque también era fascinante, la inmensidad de los árboles y la luz atrás vez de estos le daba un toque de suavidad al ambiente. 

—Koushi ¿no quieres que maneje un rato?

—No te preocupes descanse bien, tú trata de dormir más, debes estar aún más agotado a sido un largo viaje.

—Estoy acostumbrado, aún que el viaje a China será más pesado, ya arreglaste lo de tus vacaciones extendidas.

—Sip y no hay problema tendremos dos semanas completas para que me enseñes Fujian a la perfección Qīn'ia de. (Cariño)

—Alguien a estado practicando muy bien Wō dei ài— (mi amor) Meian esbozo un dulce sonrisa y tomo la mano de Suga que descansaba en la palanca de cambios para darle un beso en los nudillos, dejando la mano pegada a su boca pensativo. Por su cabeza pasaba de repente la idea de aprovechar los elementos que se ponían a su disposición; una carretera desierta, un auto y por supuesto su amado novio.

—Oye Koushi me gusta como te vez al volante, te vez muy adulto y ardiente. 

—¿Que fue eso Shugo?— Suga lo miro de reojo, soltando un resoplido divertido. 

—Solo digo que este auto necesita ser realmente estrenado Koushi— Meian se había acercado a Suga, recargando su brazo en la guantera y susurrando cerca de su oído, cosa que le hizo a Suga estragos, erizando los bellos de todo su cuerpo y su pene reaccionando levemente. 

—Entonces estamos pensando lo mismo amor— al frenon que dió Suga hizo a Meian sostenerse con ambos brazos de donde pudo, volteando a verlo con sorpresa. 

—Oye avísame si vas a hacer eso otra vez. 

Suga soltó una carcajada a eso, mientras giraba el volante para que el auto saliera de la carretera y se adentrará a un costado de esta. Era un camino terroso con hierva en una hilera en el medio, pareciera que el camino era usado recurrentemente y que adentraba a un pequeña sección de bosque. 

Meian veía a su alrededor viendo que se adentraba cada vez más y justo cuando iba a preguntar a dónde iban vio una claro al final del camino, era bastante amplio pero no lo suficiente pues enseguida se veían los demás árboles que se adentraba en la parte aún más profunda del bosque, el pasto era realmente alto y se podía oír el repiquetear de algunas aves. 

—Es muy bonito y tranquilo aquí, es...— dijo Mein.

—Hermoso y es una gran contraste de nuestras rutinas, podría quedarme aquí para siempre.

—Si, quedarnos y vivir en paz— Meian vio por el rabillo del ojo a Suga quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, cuando pensó que se centraría en sus piernas, Koushi con una pirueta torpe y arriesgada se pasó al asiento tracero, soltando otra de las carcajadas que tanto ama escuchar Shugo. 

—Vamos ven conmigo Capitán. 

Meian siendo el más maduro y adulto de ambos, optó por abrir la puerta, cerrarla y pasarse a la parte de atrás por la otra puerta ganandose otro resoplido divertido de Suga. 

A Meian no le dio tiempo de serrar la puerta cuando Suga lo atrajo de su camisa por el cuello y lo beso, un beso apasionado e intenso, pero lleno de ternura, dónde sus lenguas bailaban juntas y sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos, dónde la ropa empezaba a sobrar, sus camisas salieron primero y el tacto de las manos frías de ambos sobre sus pechos, costados y sus espaldas era bienvenido y apreciado. 

Meian amaba el cuerpo sueve y definido de Suga, por si solo era delgado pero con carne en los lados adecuados, como sus glúteos, amaba amasarlos pero odiaba cuando la mezclilla de sus jeans se interponia, la única solución era deshacerse de ellos, los desabrocho de forma hábil y practicada y los desecho al piso del auto. 

—¿Donde está el lubricante bebé?. 

—En la guantera y hay condones. 

Sacando el botecito y la tira de condones ahora Meian fue el que resoplo divertido. 

—Quiero pensar que ya estabas esperando esto, y que no vas por ahí con tus amigos con esto en el auto bebé. 

—Claro nunca se sabe cuándo podría ocuparlos, ya sabes, como un botiquín.

—Me estás diciendo que cuando yo no estoy tu...¿eres una pequeña zorra Koushi, esperando a algún pobre diablo para usar eso?.

Meian había ocupado nuevamente su posición entre las piernas de Suga lamiendo y succionando sus muslos. Cuando termino de decir aquello sus ojos veían divertidos y provocativos al cenizo.

—Llamame así una vez más y veamos que te pasa— los ojos de Suga era amenazadores pero la sonrisa descarada le decía a Meian que amaba cuando le hablaba sucio. 

Meian lamió desde las bolas hasta la punta del pene de Suga saboreando de último el sabor salado de su pre-semen haciéndolo gemir y obligarse a seguir viendo como el pelinegro metida de una vez todo su pene en la boca, succionando fuerte. Suga estaba tan perdido en la sensación placentera que no supo el momento en que Meian lubrico sus dedos y metió dos dentro de su canal, el ardor acompañado de placer le hicieron gemir más alto. 

—Shugo más, te necesito dentro~.

—Koushi bebé tengo que prepararte bien, ten paciencia. 

El golpe de lleno con ambos dedos al punto dulce de Suga le hizo llevar sus manos hacia la puerta del auto y sujetarse de ella, sus piernas una en el respaldo del asiento tracero y otra en el respaldo del asiento del copiloto se contraían, agradeciendo el poder sijetarse de algo ante el estallido de placer. 

El tercer dedo fue igual de bien recibido dejando a Suga más deseoso. 

—Si quieres puedes venirte Koushi. 

—No, no no quiero venirme contigo dentro por favor Shugo, quiero montarte~. 

Meian se animó casi como un niño ante los dulces. Comprobando que Suga estaba listo, saco sus dedos del caliente canal y desabrocho sus pantalones quitandoselos y dejándolos en el piso del auto. Tomando a Suga de la cintura lo atrajo a otro beso intenso, lo acomodo sobre sus piernas, entregándole al cenizo la botella de lubricante y este derramó el frío líquido espeso sobre el ardiente miembro de Meian, ganandose un gruñido y ojos aún más sombríos y llenos de adoración y placer. Esparciendolo bien con su mano por el falo de Shugo y parando al instante por qué noto un pequeño detalle. 

—El condón, no tienes condón...diablos espera— Meian sujeto de ambos brazos a Suga y Suga volteo a verlo con la duda en la cara. 

—Quiero ir así Koushi...claro si tu quiere también— el rostro de Meian se había recuperado como si no estuvieran apunto de follar en el auto en la posición de misionero.

—¡Si!, definitivamente si. 

Sin esperar más Suga elevó su cadera recargando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor para no golpearse la cabeza, tomando el pene de Meian lo alineó en su entrada, se dejó bajar poco a poco y cuando estuvo completamente sentado el placer le invadió cada centímetro de su piel, animado por la placentera intromisión hizo que succionará con fuerza la clavícula de Meian y las manos de este se apretaron al rededor de su cadera. Todo se sentía exitante y deliciosos. Suga continuo subiendo y bajando en sentones intermitentes sujetándose de los hombros y arañandolos. 

El aire dentro del coche empezaba a sentirse caliente y los vidrios empezaban a empañarse, por fuera el auto empezaba a menearse al compás de los amantes dentro y si tuvieran público sabrían que dentro se estaba llevando acabo prácticas indebidas. Pero eso no importaba, realmente no iba a iportar si en otro momento se diera igual y fuera en la ciudad o en Miyagi. 

En algún punto Suga perdió la fuerza de las piernas y Meian fue quien llevó las riendas pues tener sexo con un atleta de alto rendimiento y ser quien lleva las riendas era exhaustivo.

Las embestidas de Meian eran implacables y duras y aún en la posición en la que seguían lograba dar justo en su próstata haciéndolo gimotear de placer, clavando más sus uñas cortas en los hombros.

—Koushi bebé voy a...dioses te sientes increíble y voy a venir. 

—Si lléname amor por favor, llénamee ahhh~— Suga se fundio en un beso con Meian cuando su orgasmo estalló atravesando su vientre y columna, su caliente semilla esparcida por el pecho del mayor haciéndolo sentir cálido en el pecho, haciéndolo sentir amor. Meian contempló a Suga en su momento post orgasmo y como su mirada se adormecía y sus mejillas tintadas en carmín, su nariz roja por igual, una peculiaridad de la que se dió cuenta y que era adorable.   
.  
.  
.

—Sigo pensando en que deberías quedarte conmigo en casa de mis padres. 

Meian ahora conducía y Suga batallaba por no terminar de dormirse en el lado del copiloto envuelto en la chamarra de Meian, una gris obscuro que le gustaba por ser afelpada, pero sobre todo por oler a Meian. 

—Que te parece si te quedas conmigo en el hotel y vamos a una siguiente ronda—Tomando la mano de Suga la llevo a su boca y plantó un dulce beso. 

—Esta bien, nos quedaremos en tu hotel, pero no esperes que nos quedemos en uno en China, quiero que Nainai me enseñe todas tus fotos ridículas de tu infancia y tus anécdotas vergonzosas. 

Por milésima vez quizás desde que está con Suga, Meian resoplo divertido, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera pensó que esto era lo mejor, que el haber esperado tantos años habían valido la pena, pues lo hubiera hecho de la misma forma una vez más si eso significaba que Sugawara Koushi estaba destinado para él.


End file.
